The Eighth Kingdom
by Unchanined
Summary: A Mysterious force bring the land of Azeroth (movie verse) to the world of Ice and Fire. How does this change Westeros as we know it? Might be M later if I do sex scenes. Map of Azeroth and Westeros scaled side by side in the image.
1. Chapter 1

Warcraft Movie Verse

Game of Thrones

No Editor- if you want to volunteer send me a PRIVATE message.

The Eighth Kingdom

*** Westeros, Aegon Conquest Year 2 ***

Rhaenys woke up in a cold sweat, a hoarse cry echoing from her throat as she looked over to her right and found her sister-wife and husband also awake with similar expression.

"Did you feel that?" Aegon asked- his handsome face was marred by a frown as he looked at both of his sister-wives in alarm.

"Yes," Visenya breath softly. She could feel the very magic in the air humming softly. She looked at her sisters and brother and saw that they too have felt it. The magic that have washed over them were staggering.

"Is it another Doom?" Rhaenys looked to her brother fearfully as she grabbed more of their blankets for comfort.

"I need to gather the Small Council," Aegon said as he left his sisters side to show off his perfect nude form. His short silver hair was matted in sweat and not from their exhaustive sex session earlier that night.

The two sister look at each other and looked at Aegon's back. They remember the tales of the _Doom of Valyria_ well. It was said that their great ancestor felt as if there was a massive infusion of magic in the world before the star fell upon all of Valyria. Was it impossible for the Targaryen to escape their fates?

"Your Grace! Your Grace!" Corlys Velaryon, Lord Command of Aegon's body guards could be hear knocking on the Royals bedroom doors in alarm.

"Enter!" Aegon ordered as he finished putting on his clothes.

"Your Grace," Corlys knelt with a hand over his fist. "I bring news from the Dragon's Pit, the dragons are going mad your grace!"

"Did you feel anything Corlys before that happened?" Aegon look down at the kneeling man.

Corlys hesitated a bit before he nodded. "The whole castle felt it, Your Grace. It as if someone took a bucket of water and pour it all over us.

"Come sisters," Aegon beckon to his wives who made had finish helping them redressed.

Aegon nodded as he could only began to imagine what his Dragons must be going through. They were magic incarnate after all.

"I will need your help to calm them down."

+++ A Few Months Later +++

Aegon had put the night of the _Second Doom_ out of his mind after searching for news if anything were amissed in Essos. To his puzzlement no report of anything resembling the _Doom_ was reported, that was -until today.

"Repeat yourselves again Ambassadors?"

Kneeling before the Iron Throne was a representative from High Garden and Casterly Rock.

"Your Grace, Lord Loren Fleet have confirm what Lord Harlen own have also, another land have appeared west of Westeros sire."

There could be shock gasp and muttering heard in the halls as Aegon looked at his sisters for council.

"Your Grace, an Ambassador from the North says that he has urgent news to deliver!" Aegon Maester, Jonah reported his face looking frantic.

"Let him in!" Aegon commanded and watch as a scruffy looking man with animal belts on his shoulders rushed in and kneel before him.

"Your Grace! Lord Torrhen send words of another land that have appear beside us!" the Northman rushed out hurriedly. The man in question shrugged off the whispers of the court about being uncouth, not even introducing himself properly.

Aegon frown intensely at the implication. A land mass does not appear overnight. Base on what the Tyrell say, they were able to trace it's coast all the way as south as Dorne, but with the news of the Northman, could it be stretch the entirety of Westeros itself?!

The worse Aegon thought that could have happened was the new clutches of Dragon's eggs that his three dragons have birthed. All of them as if in response to the magic had laid three more eggs each. Aegon was once more cut of his thoughts as the Maester once more ran into the throne room with a wild look in his eyes.

"Your Grace, D-Dorne Prince is here to beg an audience!"

Aegon steel his face as he gave a short stiff nod, he was made sure he sat regally as the Drone representative walked in. Prince Nymor Martell entered, his head held high. Curiously, in his hand was a box almost as big as his stomach.

"Dorne greets the ruler of Westeros," Nymor bowed respectfully. "But bring dire news."

Aegon looked at the assorted men before him, each representing a small part of his kingdom. The Northman had a rough and bearded face. It was messy, unkempt almost with animal furs adorning his shoulders. He was the biggest of the bunch.

The Lannister Ambassador was a well groom man, wearing red the color of his House. He was in armor that was not fancy which spoke he value utility over pomp. As if to counter that, the Tyrell man wore very elaborate armor with intricate designs of roses on it. But where the Lannister man was well groom, the Tyrell man put him to shame. Clearly this man spent many hour in front of a vanity.

The last man represented his current bane, the Kingdom of Dorne, their mode of dress was wholly different from the others and seem to have more in common with Essoian than the rest of Westeros. But their darker olive color skin stood out too among Essos.

"If it is about the land mass, my Wardens have already informed me," Aegon stretch his hand to encompass the three representative. "The fact that this land mass stretches the entirety of Westeros is disconcerting.

Prince Nymor face however remained grave. "Then have your subjects met the new inhabitants of this new land to our west?"

Aegon look to his three ambassadors but they all shook their heads.

"We have only coast it but did not dare land without your permission, your grace," the ambassador the Westerland explained.

Aegon narrowed his eyes and highly suspect that Loren was intent on gathering a fleet to make a beach head on this new land, if they haven't already set sail. He saw the Tyrell man avert his eyes, only the Northman looked nonplussed. It amazed him that the North were the more loyal and less duplicitous kingdom under his rule.

"Dorne have," Nymor spoke up in a flat tone and saw the other two men from High Garden and Casterly Rock gave him an envious glare. "We sent a fleet of thirty ship to explore their southernmost part near us."

Aegon remained silent and looked at Prince Nymor to clarified.

"And what manner of men are they?" Rhaenys who had been silent up until now asked. Her curiosity was well known to the trio siblings.

Suddenly Prince Nymor opened the box causing the royal guards to drew out their weapon while stepping in front of their king. With a quick motion he reach into the box and lift up the object in his hand causing everyone to gasped in horror.

"They're not men," Nymor held the large head of a creature with a long crooked nose, blue color hair, to match it's light purple face, It had more sharp long tusk protruding out of it's lower jaw, and it's ears show signs of piercing. "They're monsters."

Aegon rose up from his throne and study the feature face. It look like it could give off human like expression.

"You encounter these monsters? How many where there?"

Nymor clearly enjoyed the shock expression of the Court before his face turned grave.

"Tens of thousands."

That brought yet another gasp to the audience and Aegon could swear some of the Westerois women fainted.

"You are certain?"

"We had two hundred fighting men on each ship, with enough labor to being construction of a harbor fort at what is known as Nymor Foot," Nymor replied softly. "Total together we had six thousand spears of Dorne ready to fight off any hostile forces that might challenge our claim."

Aegon did not miss Nymor challenging look to him and the rest of his ambassador. In other words, Dorne had been prepared to fortified the new land and defend it from his forces if need be.

"Less than two weeks ago, a large horde of these monster attacked our encampment in the dead of night," Nymor began and he saw the people around him riveted to his tail. "These creature must have pretty good night vision as they pass our patrol and was inside the camp before we knew it."

Aegon could see the pained expression on Nymor face.

"Eventually they were overwhelmed by the creatures and their ships were captured."

Aegon saw the alarm on the other's faces.

"Captured? Not destroyed?" the Lannister ambassador asked in alarm.

"I said they were monsters, I never said they weren't intelligent," Nymor deadly words began a commotion in the room.

"Silence!" Aegon bellow as he took wanted to know more and turn back to Nymor. "So how did you get words what has happened?"

"It was a brave captain name Barrish Dyser who brought words back," Nymor continued gravely. "Those that were injured was captured. He brought tales of what the creature had done to his men."

Aegon saw a disturb haunted look in Nymor eyes.

"They ate them Your Grace," Nymor started up again after falling into silence for a spell. "All of the men that were killed was taken back to their camps and eaten for food."

Aegon eyes were not the only ones that had widen in horror. Next to him he could hear Visenya gasped even as Rhaenys covered her mouth in disgust.

"The ships they took, they had begun to manned," Nymor continued in a soft tone. "They also had magics the like that Captain Barrish have not seen before. They torture some of the men for information and with magic was able to understand."

"It was during the second night of his capture that Captain Barrish was able to break from his prison and escape with thirty of his men. One of the ships was lightly defended and so they were able to overpowered them with sheer numbers and set sail."

Aegon could hear the admiration in Nymor voice for the daring Captain.

"Out of the thirty, only six survived to make the trip back to Dorne, we have nine of the creature bodies on the ship, I brought several here today for you to view at your leisure Your Grace."

Aegon steel himself at the implication of magic and man eating monsters that were intelligent. Nodding to Nymor he saw the Prince turn to look at his squire and sent him a hand signal. Moments later twenty Dornish men marched into the Throne room with four white shroud cover bodies. If Aegon did not know better, he would have said that the Dornish men were carrying large men.

Once the four shroud covered body was set down, Nymor stepped back before Aegon and presented it with a flourish bow.

Aegon nodded to his command who angle his sword in a defensive manner and pulled the cover away. What was revealed was something so monstrous that it could have been spoken of in old legends. The thing was at least seven foot and dress almost like a Dothraki. It's body was bulky and muscled though it had a multitude of scars all over it's body. Mostly from the stabbing Aegon surmised.

"How do you know they had tens of thousands if your men was destroyed under the cover of night?" Aegon asked as he stared at the dead creature.

"Because Captain Barrish saw them with his own eyes when they brought him to their version of a castle," Nymor said gravely. "However, along with these creature, the noble Captain saw giants version of these creatures at least fourteen feet tall."

There was absolute silence once more when Nymor was finished. It was the Lannister ambassador that broke the silence as he had a panicked look in his eyes.

"Your Grace, may I please be excuse? I need to sent a raven to Lord Loren," the ambassador pleaded with his king.

Aegon eyes narrow when the Lannister man all but verbally confirmed Loren intent to claim land the new lands.

"Go, and you too," Aegon eye the Tyrell ambassador who also quickly left with his Lannister counterpart.

A moment latter a commotion made itself known as the court began talking among themselves.

"Silence!" Aegon shout instantly quell everyone. Turning to his Hand he gave him a grave look. "Orys, I want our banners called and to begin heading westward."

"Yes Your Grace!" Orys salute and made his way out.

"Maester Jonah, summon the Iron Born, I have need of their fleet," Aegon told the educated man. Turning to the High Septon he looked at the man that was in charge of the Faith of the Seven. "There are now monsters at your door, will the Faith Militant mobilize?"

"The Seven will be done," High Septon Farrah inclined his head and marched out of the throne room.

"Visenya, the Dragon Fleet should stay where they are but, notified the Masters of the Free Cities and see if they will be interested in working to bring down this enemy. Perhaps they might even get new exotic pets from this."

Visenya nodded and head off to her task.

"Northman, tell your Lord to mobilized the north, I want twenty thousand of his best to meet at Casterly Rock, he has three months."

"Yes Your Grace," the northman pounded his chest and immediately made haste out of the throne room.

Turning back to Nymor, Aegon gave him a questioning look. "Why are you still here? I probably did what your have wanted. Mobilized my armies to battle these monsters."

Dorne probably was betting on such a reaction and in defended his realm, he also act as a shield for the Kingdom of Sand.

"Let it not be say that Dorne would not do her part," Nymor answered as he slowly took a knee. "The threat that we face together as fellow men is greater than petty grudges. So long as you defend the entire realm, Dorne spears is yours to command."

Aegon eyes widen a bit at the proclamation and slowly grinned. Who know it took the threat of monsters to get Dorne to bend the knee.

"I accept, Dorne will be protected, I swear it."

Rhaenys slowly slip her hands into her brothers and look at him with a loving gaze. They had been prepare to go to war with Dorne but now it will be directed at these new monsters instead.

*** Aegon Conquest, Year 3, Unknown land***

It took time to mobilized and build a larger fleet but now, Ageon have well over thousand ships, with half of them being battle ships while the rest of transports. He was ferrying well over two hundred thousand soldiers. With half comprise of mercenaries from the Free Cities and their Unsullied. Greed was a powerful motivator.

Visenya had done a coastal flyby of the land and saw that it stretches for as far as the eye could see from the sky. Which proves that it was just as large as Westeros if not more so.

The Lannister fleet have found a possible landing point before they pulled back once they approach a large temple by the same monsters that attacked Dorne forces. So after some deliberation with his allies it was agreed that the Westerosi Armada would explore the swamp like lands, while the Essos forces would land where Dorne had lost her forces and make a fortified encampment there. The land was to make a beach inland, use the lumber to build a fort and head south to link up with the forces of Essos.

So far the Westerosi forces where making their way deeper into the swamp like area following the wide river.

"By the Seven, look at the size of that spider!" Lord Loren said as he pointed at the aggressive spider that had chase some of the transport ship. The archers on the ship had seen the creature and fired arrows into it, confirming that it died like anything else.

With Aegon were all the able bodies rulers of Westeros or their sons. He wanted them to see this new land for himself. Suddenly a large roar brought everyone attention back to Visenya who was at the vanguard scouting, while Rheanys with her dragons were guarding the rear. Already he was training new dragons riders with the nine new drakling that have hatched.

Aegon could not believe his ears when he heard the roar from his sister dragon.

"They found something that way," he said pointing northward.

Following the coast for another hour where Visenya was hovering, Aegon ready Balerion who sensed seated up top his ship. After turning right on the river, Aegon was surprise to find a well fortified castle made adorn with banners of a face of a golden lion on the backdrop of royal blue tapestry.

"LANNISTER!" Aegon whirl on the ruler of Casterly Rock, rage in his eyes. However, his temper cooled when he saw the slack jaw looked of Loren as he stared at the same banner.

From inside the fort Aegon heard trumpet blare before men in grey-blue armor manned the walls with arrows. He could see ballista of various sort pointed at his forces before several larger creature flew away. Visenya made to follow but Aegon signal for her to stay back by Balerion roar.

"Tell the fleet to hold, those are men on those walls!"

Aegon commanded as he heard the signal being passed down.

"Sent in someone to parley."

"I volunteer for this Your Grace," a red woman name Morgana offered. She and a small contingent of Red Battle Priest came to offered their service in the name of their god R'hllor.

"Orys will go but he can take you with him," Aegon let the dark haired beauty knew exactly who was in charge.

"As you command Your Grace," Morgana bowed low immediately in submission.

Aegon watch with trepidation as the small boat with Orys and the Red woman made it's way to the fort. He smiled when he realized these were reasonable men when they did not fire.

+++ Stormwind +++

Visenya eyes widen as she looked at the magnificence of the City of Stormwind before her and could not help but marvel at it's size and scale. It was clear on the other side of this new land, but heavily fortified. If she had to guess she would say that it was almost half the size of Harrenhal. Flying beside her twelve of these smaller creatures called Gryphons, something that look like a cross between an eagle and lion.

On each of the Gryphon was a representative from Westeros and the Red woman who had used her magic to help them understand one another. Aegon had let her go to negotiate on his behalf, she was someone that spoke with his authority but ultimately expendable if things took a turn for the worse. She knew Aegon did not bother notifying the Essoian forces, and from what they had been able to make out, Visenya would estimate that the Kingdom of Stormwind was as large as the Vale, Crownland, High Garden and Casterly Rock put together.

While the Gryphons banked into the aviary, her dragons were too large to do so, instead Vhagar flew by the keep and landed in the water, letting her get off. She could see the cities guards, who were wearing intricate year simplistic armor designs. She hated to say it but she was impressed by the force of arms that was present so far, still they numbered far less than she had expected.

Unknown to all, they were using a sibling blood magic that allow Aegon and her sister-wife to view everything she was viewing.

"Milady, this way please," a handsome man in armor with golden trim had came out to greet her and extended a hand.

Immediately a group of footman formed an honor guard and marched her into Stormwind's Keep. For some reason, the only word that kept coming up in her mind was that it was clean, as if Westeros was a bit dirtier compared to the stone white washed walls of Stormwind.

Finally after a short while, Visenya found herself entering the throne room of Stormwind and saw seated on it's throne was a man around Aegon's age. He had fiery red hair with green eyes, his face was handsome and strong but retain a youthful appeal. No doubt the ladies of their courts would have swoon over such a man. However, she had Aegon, and that was more than enough.

"I Adrian Wrynn, welcome these newcomers to our land," King Adrian Wrynn declare before he got off his throne. Automatically Visenya held out her hand and was intrigue that their two culture share the same greeting for royalty.

"You are welcome in Stormwind, Your Highness."

"My thanks Your Grace," Visenya have yet to subjugate Stormwind Kingdom , so she could afford him some respect now. "Your welcome was most kind."

"It is only right," Adrian reply before he climb back back on his throne and sat. "Now, can you tell me why you have brought such a large army to my Kingdom doorstep?"

Visenya was a bit taken aback by the King change in demeanor and noticed that his eyes was no longer playful but sharp and stern. He also purposely sat back on the throne to let her know who was in charge here. By this time the other representative had already made their way into the throne room.

She saw the Red woman was frowning hard while looking at everything but the other representative of Westeros was in awed. So she told Adrian about the creature they encounter, who he identified as a Gurubashi Troll and that such creature were common to them.

"So that still have no answered why you came with such a large army," King Adrian once more pointed out, however Visenya was all but sure he knew their intention, exterminating the Trolls to conquer this new land.

"It was for defense," Visenya answered smoothly.

"Well, know that the Kingdom of Stormwind wants nothing but peace," Adrian spoke softly. "We would gladly become trading partners with our neighbors to the east. I am sure our dwarven allied will also be willing to trade also."

Visenya raised an eyebrow at the mention of Dwarves.

"However," Adrian tone became firmer, more powerful. "If you do no wants to be friends, then don't make us an enemy."

Visenya merely smiled and incline her head slightly.

"As for the lands, I will have a map sent at where our land stops, so long as you do not try to settle there, I'll not oppose it."

"You are too kind your Grace," Visenya spoke as one of the king's maester handed her a rolled up scroll.

"Now if you do no mind, we shall hold a feast in your honor," King Adrian Wrynn announced, his eyes once more dancing in merriment.

"Thank you for your kindness, your Grace, May there be peace between our two people always."

*** Aegon Conquest, Year 5, Elwynn Forest ***

Two hundred and fifty thousands, that's how many soldiers Aegon had arrived with to conquer the Kingdom of Stormwind. He had lost half of that, mostly Essos mercenaries and a one tenth of his Westerosi forces.

In returned he now gain the region known as Redridge, the Swamp of Sorrows and Deadwind Pass to threaten into Brightwood. However, it was tough holding it, the people of Essos have pretty much decided not to help pursue this war anymore, not even with the riches he had promised. Aegon watch below as the his forces clash with that of the out number Stormwind Army. His forces had outnumbered the Stormwind Army by a good fourth, and yet, he had underestimated their fighting abilities. Thinking back, his easiest victory came when he ambushed the defenders of Marshtide Keep. Which had started the war two years prior. Afterward, he had sent for more men from Essos, they had surprising been able to get a tentative foothold in what Stormwind called Stranglethorn Vale. It had became a war of attrition with Stormwind falling back eventually. However he now realized that, this battle was the battle to draw out his main forces for a final confrontation.

Even now with the battle raging blow he could see his forces line beginning to buckle under the Stormwind army onslaught.

 **SKREEEEE!**

A lighting hammer smashed into Balerion chest causing his dragon to roar in pain. Angry his dragon took another lighting hammer to the face before he clamp down on the Gryphon rider. Looking around, Aegon order his dragon to twist in the air away from the half dozen gryphon riders after him. Already Vhagar body could be found on the ground. Half of the clutch that had been birth was also dead on the ground. Luckily for him Visenya was alive, unfortunately she had been captured by the Stormwind King.

"For Azeroth!"

Aegon was surprise to find an arrow had been embedded in his upper left arm and saw a handsome young man with a bow and arrow in his hand. This was the Commander who had been giving him so much trouble throughout the two years. Orion Lothar.

Turning Balerion around he dive toward the rider and was surprise that Orion was still speeding up to meet him. A gryphon was only one fifth of Balerion size. Aegon dodge another arrow attack before the Gryphon and it's rider was nearly upon him. At the last moment, Balerion breath his fire onto Orion and caught both man and gryphon in the blast. However, Aegon triumph was short lived when a moment later he saw Orion sword protruding from the roof of Balerion's head.

Balerion roared in pain as it began to take a drunkenly nose dive toward his own forces. It was Rhaenys on her dragon that pulled him from Balerion back just in time to see the great black beast body crashed heavily onto the ground.

"Brother! What do we do? We cannot win!" Rhaenys shouted.

Aegon was about to voice his rebuttal when the his forces line center broke and allowed Stormwind soldiers to break through to flank his forces.

It was over, his forces was already running away, some discarding weapon and armor to allow them to run away faster. Only the forces of the North and the Westerlands were retreating in an organize manner as Stormwind troops made them paid for the retreat in blood.

"Sound the retreat," Aegon hoarse voice came out. He saw Rhaenys nod and a moment later the trumpet for the retreat began.

+++ Casterly Rock +++

The launching point for the invasion, Casterly Rock harbor was filled with damaged ships and wounded men. Women rushed down to the docks to help evacuate the wounded to lighten the load. Of the one hundred and twenty thousand Westerosi men, that set out with Aegon, only a third had returned. Of the forces from Essos, they were completely wiped out. If there were any survivors, they were all Troll food or prisoner of war for Stormwind.

Of the dragons, only Vhagar and three others drakes survived the fight. Though their body showed a lot of claw marks and their teeth were rimmed with blood. That show that they had killed their fair share of Gryphon riders.

This war was a disaster and harder fought than Dorne. Even with favorable condition and verdant land, they were forcefully evicted by Stormwind's army.

Worse, Visenya was in their hands.

Aegon looked up to the heavens and swore that he would never go back to the Gods forsaken land of Azeroth.

*** Historical Note ***

Following the failed invasion of the continent known as Azeroth. Aegon the Conqueror ordered a blockade from Winterfell all the way to Dorne. It was the largest known naval blockade in history while the forces of Westeros began the healing process.

In the year AC 9, the forces of Essos that had made a beach head docked with Dorne bringing news of a massive Troll army that had attack their base with magics unheard of, the Red Priests had been outnumbered and eventually fell to the man eating beast.

However, not all was lost. They had been able to mine a considerable amount of gold before they were driven off and, capture a lot of the Trolls to be put on display. Many rich Bravosian view the ownership of a Troll as a status symbol. However, in a fit of rage, some of the mercenaries decided to eat a Troll and found that it did have healing properties. Trolls are now hunted by pirates to be sold to apothecaries or the rich for their healing properties.

AC 10, the Dwarves had tried to make contact with the people of Winterfell but were driven off. When they reach Casterly Rock, the crew were captured and tortured for information. Dwarven weapons became highly value afterward. However, that was the only dwarven ship that ever made any form of contact.

AC 12, Visenya was finally released from captivity after King Adrian Wrynn was completely certain Aegon would no longer attack. A letter from King Wrynn was address to Aegon, the content was never revealed.

AC 281 – The Mad King Aerys in an effort to prove his superiority not only over those he rules but also all of the world sends an invitation to Stormwind, breaking the Blockade in place since Aegon I. The invitation asked for the best Stormwind has to offer and allow them a contingent of five hundred if they would like.

Stormwind replied and have sent the youngest captain in Stormwind history at the age of eighteen name Anduin Lothar, and the battle cleric known as Mara Fordragon.

The Beginning.

My Notes:

I saw the Warcraft movie, and this is the movie verse, so I like it. The Orcs MIGHT show up, Might. If they do I might make Westeros the Lordaeron to this Azeroth. Pretty much up to Dun Mor was teleport here to Westeros. As to why that happened? It will be explained.

Stormwind in three hundred year other than fortifying Marshtide Keep and keeping a fleet there was more interested internally. The Dwarf took a long time to explore but that was during the time of the War of the Three hammers. No Ragnaros, so I am not sure if the burning Steppes would look the same way.

Again movie Warcraft version, specifically Stormwind.

Timeline could be Robert Rebellion – Lothar – Lyanna or Ashara.

War of the Five Kings – Varian Wrynn – Sansa or Arianne


	2. Chapter 2

Warcraft

Game of Thrones

No Editor- if you want to volunteer send me a PRIVATE message.

The Eighth Kingdom

*** Harrenhal, Stark Encampment ***

Lyanna was visibly excited to be here at the tourney while her father was in Riverrun talking with Lord Hoster Tully over the final arrangement of Brandon bride. With Lyanna was her brothers, Brandon, Ned and Benjen, they were all dressed in the blue of their northern finery. Unfortunately also with them was the boisterous Robert Baratheon, heir to Storm End and her betrothal.

Benjen saw her disapproving gazed at Robert and pulled his horse alongside hers.

"So… what do you think they are like Lya?" Benjen began casually.

Lyanna eyed turned to her brother and a tangible excitement could be seen in her eyes. The story of Stormwind- the Eighth kingdom -was the stuff of legends. The naval blockade up until recently had been stalwart in their defense. Yet in all of these centuries, the kingdom of Stormwind had never bothered to attack the Seven Kingdoms. She was taught that they were the enemies, but surely an enemy would have launched SOME sort of raid upon their coast by now?

In fact they faced more danger from the Iron Born to their east and each other than Stormwind. There were rumors of dwarves but they two have never bother to contact Westeros except that one time centuries ago.

"I have no idea, but I wonder if they would bring a Gryphon, I would very much like to see one," Lyanna voice sounded hopeful. Everyone knew the stories of how the Gryphons riders of Stormwind battle Aegon's Dragons. For every dragon they fell, six to seven gryphons were killed. Her brothers themselves have pretended to play gryphons and dragons when they were younger. She had choose gryphon because they were smaller and more ferocious according to the tales.

"Do you think they even have any left?" Benjen asked looking at his sister. "We no longer have dragons you know..."

Lyanna pulled at the hem of her dress and frown.

"Personally I look forward to seeing these false Lions myself," Brandon injected into his two younger siblings conversation. The kingdom of Stormwind was generally known among Westeros and Essos as the false Lion. He had a feeling the Lannisters had paid good money over the years to make sure the moniker stuck.

"For my money I'd want to see a dwarf!" the Heir of Storm's End spoke up. He was dressed in armor and the golden color of his house. A stag emblazon on his chest, next to him was a large warhammer that was slung across his back.

"Because they use hammers as their weapons," Ned spoke up quietly while giving his friend a look.

"A true man's weapon!" Robert countered as he tugged at said weapon to emphasis the point, It was of dwarven make from the crew they captured centuries ago but the handle had the added element of a Westerosi smith tampering.

Lyanna made eye contact with Ned and pleaded her case again. Ned had the decency to look away bashfully which made her rolled her eyes.

"Well, regardless we can't let the Champion of Stormwind win a single contest," Brandon spoke up as he was eager to join the duel while Robert had his heart set on the melee. "The pride of Westeros is on the line after all."

"More like Uncle Aerys pride," Robert corrected with little concern for his formalities. "He want to see the Stormwind fuckers humbled and so do I! Storm End lost the most during our war. The North made off lighter in casualties."

"Because the North have the best fighters naturally," Lyanna spoke up to defend the pride of her homeland. She looked at Robert and dared him to say otherwise. However the handsome man could only blush and look away coughing.

"Oh to be brought down low by my she-wolf of a sister, I pity you," Brandon consoled exaggeratedly. A moment later Lyanna have made her mount pull back and kicked him in the shin and was pleased that Ned laughed quietly at her antics.

"Aye, I shall submit to your sister gladly, in that I have no shame," Robert said vehemently, his tone made Lyanna blushed.

+++ Tourney Grounds +++

Lyanna watched as the assemble House flew their banner proudly. She along with her family had been seated in a private stand that was around a large circle encampment. Each warden family had a sectioned off booth close to the Royal family. She could not help but be giddy at all the knights going back and for between their tents. She was a girl after all. Dressed in dark blue with a wolf stitching across her bodice, she was told to be careful not to dirty it too much. Accompanying her was her brothers, from a distance she could see the royal family, the king looked gaunt, some would even say he looked half mad. There were rumors after all. The queen however looked hauntingly beautiful, if Lyanna didn't know better she said the Queen gave off a sad air.

Prince Rhaegar have yet to make an appearance, but she have heard some of the noble ladies talked of his etheral beauty in great detail. Of course in the same breath, those same nobles ladies have said that Robert was also handsome in a different way. She decided she have to make the judgment for herself.

"All this waiting around, when will the fight begin?" Robert asked impatiently. He heard the Whent's had prepare a large surprise for the royal family.

"I see the Lannister's banner but no flags of Stormwind," Benjen looked up from his place in the stand moved closer to the railing and step on it to try to take a good look around.

Lyanna looked up and saw king Aerys talking to his Hand whom he seem to be shouting angrily at when suddenly a loud commotion could be heard through the crowds. A moment later the King was on his feet as was rest of the noble houses and civilian.

"It's them!" Brandon shouted as he stood up to take a look at the fable enemies.

Lyanna shoved her way to the front of the railing and saw a royal blue standard with the emblazon face of a Lion on it's front. She spared the Lannisters a look and saw how they all but glared at the Stormwind contingent. As they drew closer she could make out the detail of their armor, it was all plate with a high neck guard on their pauldrons and their helm had a thin "T's" on their face plate to allow them to breath and see. It also mask their features, making them look all the more menacing.

The sight of them was impressive, they look like a cross between the Tyrell's Knights and Lannisters. Elegant simplicity. The only oddity was the two people behind the leader of their procession, the first was a beautiful looking woman with red curled hair -not unlike a Tully- and green piercing eyes. Her clothes was white with black elaborate design. She seem to give off a comforting feel and many a men could be seen gaping at her openly. In her hand was a long staff with a cross at its top that was encircle. The man next to her was a balding older man around their father age, he too was in robes made of blue and gold. In his hand was a simple staff that look like it had been broken off a tree trunk.

Once they got to the arena, the three at the top of the procession dismounted as they made their way to King Aerys dias forcing everyone's eyes to that scene.

The knight at the front slowly made his way forward while the two robed figure hung back and stopped at a respectful distance. It was than he took off his helmet and Lyanna could not help but blushed a bit. The boy was young, younger than even Robert or her brother. His hair was cut short and efficiently, while his face was clean shaven. Strapped to his back was an impressive intricate looking sword.

"Hail and well met, King Aerys Targaryen, second of his name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of his Realm!" the Stormwind Knight raised a fist and than pounded against his chest.

Aerys look had been borderline contempt became mirthful as his title was rattled off.

"I, Captain Anduin Lothar, greet you in the name of my King, Adamant Wrynn of Stormwind and his Lady Queen, Varia Wrynn. It is their wish that today could be the start of reconciliation between our two people!"

Everyone was stunned at the proclamation, Lyanna found herself intrigue, she had expected the Azerothrian to be arrogant but the tone from the messenger appear humble.

"As a gesture of thanks for inviting Stormwind to your tourney, the King have asked that you accept these meager gifts."

The men who had been riding on their horses dismounted. Only now did Lyanna see two cart trailing behind the rear most horses. The soldiers march uniformly and carried over seven large chest that was elaborately designed. One by one, they were opened for the king to view. The first two was gold and gems, the third through fifth was the rare mythril metal refined, and the last two contain fine silk that rival anything the merchants of Essos could make. The silk itself was smartly died in the colors of house Targaryen.

"In addition to that, my King have also sent the High Cleric Lady Mara Fordragon and her priestess contignent to help heal any aliments any of your people might have during our stay here, be it grey scale or simple flu."

That last declaration brought a murmur to the crowd. The religions of the Light that Stormwind professed their faith in was considered heresy by the Church of the Seven and the priesthood of R'hllor.

"And finally, we have High Conjurer Nileas Aran to trade history with your own Maesters so that our two people can learn from one another."

After the youth Lothar have fallen silent, all of the noble Houses look to their king for his judgement. Finally after what seem like an eternity, the king walk down from his seat and clasp the Stormwind representative on his shoulder before letting our a cackling laugh.

"Your King is most generous," King Aerys cackled as he eyed all of the noble houses present. "I look forward to building relation back between our two lands. Now come, you can sit next to me in the seat of honor as well as your two esteemed companion."

"Your Grace is too generous," Lothar answered and looked back to his two companion. "But if you do not mind, Conjurer Aran and Lady Fordragon need to go back to our encampment and set up their quarters. I however, will be more than happy to stay."

Aerys appeared to take a few second to think about it before he wave his hand as if to dismissed the two robe figure. The two however took no offense to it and gave a low bow before they retreated with the small escort group.

Lyanna watch as Lothar climb up the steps and sat a seat below King Aerys. She could see some of the Kingsguard looking at the boy warily.

"Lya..." Benjen breathed softly causing her to startled and look at her little brother. She could not help but noticed the admiring gazed her brother was sending to the young captain of Stormwind.

"Gods Ned, I think I am in love," Brandon muttered as his head was in the direction were Lady Mara had headed off to.

"You already have a red hair bride in Catelyn Tully brother," Ned Stark reminded his brother gently with an amused expression.

"But I want _that_ one," Brandon said almost childishly.

"Aye, that is a fine looking woman," Robert stupidly chimed in and realized his mistake when Lyanna glared a him a moment later. " Erhm- That is for a Azerothian I mean."

Just then the Mummer from Bravos who had been in charge of introducing the various lords and ladies spoke up.

"Your Graces, Honor Guest, Nobles and small folk," the Mummer began loudly hushing the crowd in the process. "House Whent has prepared a special entertainment in honor of the Royal family. I guarantee that you have never seen anything like this before!"

The Mummers words worked as the entire crowd and even Aerys looked interested.

"From the jungles of Azeroth itself, the SAVAGE TROLLS of Gurubashi!"

Lyanna gasped and turned to look as several cages and rolled inside the arena. In it were creatures she had only read about, they were bigger than anything she ever seen and savage looking. A total of six trolls was ushered out of their cages by their Bravosian masters.

The smallfolk began throwing food at the beast who was restrained forcefully by the gang of workers.

"What an ugly beast!"

"Booo!"

"Look at the tusks on those monsters!" Robert Baratheon marveled, his fist clench as he was itching for a fight with such a creature.

Lyanna could only nod dumbstruck as she stared at the Trolls.

"Now, who shall these Trolls be fighting? You?" The Mummer asked pointing to a Lannister man. "Or you perhaps? Maybe you? How about you young lady?"

The last one went from the crowd to Lyanna herself.

"Perhaps our honored guest from Stormwind?" the Mummer asked in a soft secretive whisper while glancing at Lothar from the corner of his eyes.

The crowd look between Lothar and the Trolls and Lyanna could see the expression of distaste on the young Captain face.

"The answer is, none of you!" the Mummer declared loudly as he pointed a the entrance where a shrouded cage was brought in. "Your Royal Graces, and esteem guest, I present to you, the champion of the Meereen coliseum, AJAX the Destroyer!"

The moment the shroud was uncovered the people gasped. In the cage was an armored Troll with two large axe in his hand.

"Bred domestically in Essos, Ajax have destroyed all other Trolls to retain the title of the greatest Gladiator seen in a Meereen!"

"For the fire god!" Ajax the Troll yelled as he rattled his cage while pumping his arms up. The smallfolks could not help but be enthrall as they too cheered and pump their fist. It did not register to them that the Troll had spoken.

Unlike the six trolls that was previously in the cage, which were still being man handle. Ajax was simply let out of his cage as he walked around pumping up his arms in the air and shouting hyping up the crowd.

Lyanna could not help but be swept up in the frenzy also, Robert himself was pounding on the side of the stand.

Unlike the Gurubashi, Trolls, which was green, Ajax was light bluish with purple hair.

The six trolls was snarling and spat out some words in a guttural tone which Ajax snarled and responded in kind. The mummer nodded in exchange and wheeled out a larger cage and opened it to revealed smaller trolls. Lyanna blink as she saw there were female version of the trolls.

However the reaction from the six captive Trolls became even more incensed as Ajax went to one of the smaller one and took out his sword before stabbing it. One of the Troll captive howl in rage as the armored Troll stabbed the female Troll. Ajax went on to say something else before he took a spear from a Essosian men and stabbed all the captive in the cage to death. Their bright red blood began to soak the area floor even as the six male Troll struggled to break free of their chains.

"Uh oh! Here they come! Lets see if Ajax can survive this fight!" The Mummer shouted even as he ran for the exit, the Bravosian slavers nodded their head and let go of the chains.

As one the six Trolls made a bee line for Ajax, who immediately rushed toward the group. In the stands were archers from House Whent aiming at the trolls in case they even think of escaping. One _did_ break off and head toward the stand but was filled with arrows before he could reach the arena entrance.

Inside the arena, Ajax tossed one of his axe and struck the first Troll right on it's head. Swinging his axe he cut off the second Troll head that rushed him before he smashed with his heavy armor into the third Troll -shattering it's chest in the process. The fourth and fifth Troll seeing three of their number cut down in seconds stop in hesitation.

"Oh ho, look like the Trolls are not as dumb as we thought!" the Mummer shouted with glee as the two Trolls began to circle Ajax.

Ajax for his part casually picked up the axe that had been embedded in the first Troll head and looked at the other two with scorn. The two savage Trolls circled Ajax for a while longer before (as if by unseen signal) try to flank him. However with deadly speed and accuracy, he went after the one on his left first and hammer down both of his axe into the savage troll chest before rolling forward onto the ground to avoid the last Troll tackle.

The crowd burst out in loud cheers at the showman ship of Ajax who raised his arms in response to the crowd. That move by Ajax only further incite the crowd to unknown heights.

"And then there was one!" the Mummer shouted over the crowd.

Suddenly to the crowd surprise, Ajax dropped both of his axe and put up his arms before taunting the last Troll. The last Troll seeing Ajax was unarmed charged forward only to be met by Ajax, who punched him with his bare fist rocking him on his heels. The Savage Troll try to put up a fight but Ajax was just too strong as he repeatedly punch the savage Troll with such force that it became dazed.

Seeing his opponent lost it will to fight, Ajax casually walked over to his axe and picked it up. Grabbing the final Troll hair and tilting it's head back, Ajax made raise the axe and swung it down. The crowd held it's breath only to be surprised when Ajax axe stop short of killing the savage Troll.

Suddenly Ajax looked at the crowd and raise his axe again.

"Thumbs up if you want Ajax to spare the Troll, thumbs down if you want him to end it!" the Mummer shouted.

Slowly Ajax rose to his feet and lifted the beaten Troll up to the crowd. Pointing at the crowd with his axe, he began at the furthest end.

"Kill it! Kill it!"

"Finish it off!"

As one the majority of the crowd where Ajax axed pointed at voted thumbs down even the other Houses did so. Lyanna abstain as did Ned and Benjen. Brandon and Robert voted thumbs down with no hesitation. Finally Ajax pointed at King Aerys, which cause the crowd to become silent in anticipation. Aerys looked at his people before he extended his arms with a thumbs up, causing no few grumble and a bow from Ajax, before he abruptly turned it downward. The crowd roared in approval as did Ajax as he swung his axe down and decapitated it head and held it out to Aerys.

"Ajax!"

"Ajax!"

"Ajax!"

Aerys smiled down at the trolls and at the Braavos handler.

"Twenty Thousand Dragons on whoever can defeat this Troll in single combat" Aerys proclamation had it intended effect as the entire arena became quiet. Even the Troll Ajax blanch and knelt as he was taught.

"Y-Your Grace," the Braavosi owner came forward and kneel. "Ajax had already fought six trolls, he would be no match for any of your fine knights."

"If you are concern with him killing them, do not be, I offered a full pardon to Ajax if he could make it out alive," Aerys generously informed the Braavos slave owner. "I'll also give you twenty thousand dragons as recompense, does that sound fair?"

"But Y- Your Gr-"

"It's done! Have your beast prepare to fight!" Aerys spat out angrily. The one thing he hated the most was being defied. The slave owner took a look at his investment and sighed. He could always trained another one up.

"As you command your Grace."

"Of course," Aerys narrowed his eyes at the slave owner before he turned to look at the Houses. "Well, which one of you have the guts to face this thing?"

The Houses began to talk amongst themselves, while in the Stark area, Robert was the one that wanted to take a go at the beast. Ned however was reigning his friend in.

"Oh look!" Benjen shouted as he pointed to the arena. Lyanna turned and gaped as Lord Lothar had entered the ring with the brute.

"Captain Lothar, what are you doing?" Aerys looked at the Stormwind ambassador with a disapproving frown.

"Your pardon, Your Grace, but I had a long journey and find myself itching to stretch my muscle," Lothar affable tone seem to mollified Aerys. "Beside, Your Grace said anyone, and I never personally fought a Troll that was raised else where."

Aerys seem to think about it for a moment before he nodded. "Agreed, you made begin."

The crowd once more when silence, this time in breathless anticipation as the Knight from Stormwind casually unslung his sword and lean on it waiting for Ajax the Troll to get ready.

Without warning, Ajax toss his axe at Lothar, only for the Azerothian to side step lightly to dodge it, the two rushed each other but it was Ajax who slashed down first. However, the upward slash that Lothar was doing was changed into a parry mid way, as his sword struck Ajax axe and help pull him off balance. The move made Ajax face lower closer to Lothar who plated fist punched Ajax left tusk clear off his face. The pain momentarily stunned Ajax, and before he knew it his other tusk was similarly broken. Reeling, he felt his head being pulled down only to find a gloved gauntlet smashed into his jaw shattering it upon impact.

One moment he was standing, the next he had blacked out in pain. When he next awoke he was on the ground and he slowly pushed himself up only to sense an intense presence next to him. Turning through blurred pained eyes, he saw the human tilt his head before his sword swung down.

The crowd looked on at the one sided battle stunned. The entire exchange took place in less than thirty seconds and that was being generous.

Lothar flicked Ajax blood off his sword before sheathing it behind his back. He turned to look at Aerys and bow his head.

"Your Grace."

"Th-the victor is Lord Lothar!" the Mummer declare as the crowd began to clap and cheer lustily.

Lothar quietly made his way back to his honor seat and nodded to the stunned king.

Lyanna continued to look between the dead Troll gladiator and the Stormwind Captain.

"Maiden tits, the whoreson is good!" Robert Baratheon declared vulgarly. Still Lyanna could hear admiration in her fiancee tone.

Lyanna did not know why but she was extremely curious about the land known as Azeroth and began to think of ways to talk to their contingent.

End

My notes.

There seem to be some confusion. When I wrote in the Synopsis that the Land of Azeroth was transported to Westeros. I meant it. The continent aka Land that Stormwind is located on IS called Azeroth. Oddly enough the world is also called Azeroth.

So only that single piece of land is there, Lordaeron is still back on Azeroth – Planet, along with Kalimdor.

Also, as a rule because Azeroth -Continent did arrive in World of Ice and Fire, the magic there consume more mana to cast, as the Ley Lines are not where it once was located. Also, Stormwind don't have THAT many mages, nor do they have that many Gryphons left in stock. Remember the Gryphons came from the Wildhammer who did not join up until the second war, and happen to be located in Lordaeron.

I received some PM about how they could blockade the entire continent. The only exit port on the eastern front of Azeroth -Continent is the Swamp of Sorrows and the Dwarven Highlands. The Swamp of Sorrow have Marshtide Watch, while the Highland have the beginning of a small exploratory navy.

After the War with Aegon, Stormwind was perfectly content to on it's own continent and recovered. They have a sizable fleet in Marsh Tide now that patrols from the Swamp of Sorrows up to the highlands.

The Dwarves and humans have banded together as they are the only two Azerothian in the new world, so a tentative alliance.

Speculation:

I might place the Dark Portal Beyond the Wall so Gul Dan can use the Wilding for Fuel and battle the Night King army

Or Have them Appear in Essos in Dothraki lands and let them battle the Priests of R'hollor and perhaps conqueror all the Free Cities.

Next chapter will be from Young Lothar perspective and Ashara Dayne make an entrance.


	3. Chapter 3

Warcraft

Game of Thrones

No Editor- if you want to volunteer send me a PRIVATE message.

The Eighth Kingdom

*** Harrenhal, Stormwind Encampment ***

"Of all the BONE HEADED things you could have done!"

Anduin winced as Mara Fordragon, berated him – loudly. He had just returned from the opening festivities when his superior set upon him.

"Light save me from stupid young heroic fools!"

Mara continued her tirade even as Conjurer Nielas Aran looked on with a none to please expression.

"Do you realized how lucky you were to not just – to borrow a Westerosi expression - FUCKED IT ALL UP?!" Mara fell silent after her final point as she looked at Lothar expectantly.

Anduin swallowed and could only hung his head in shame. Technically, he was the figurehead and in charge of this expedition. However in reality, it was the Battle Cleric Mara Fordragon in conjunction with Conjuror Aran. Though he did attain the rank of Captain for winning Stormwind Tourney he was only a regular footman a few months ago. Llane had wished him luck with his military career before he too began learning more how to be royal.

Why if not for this Tourney in Westeros, he doubt he would have risen up in the ranks so high. He have heard tales of the people of Westeros that was ironically situated to their east. His family themselves were considered old nobility but had fallen out of favor since. Especially since his family blood was directly from the last Arathi royals themselves. They had abdicated in favor of the Wrynns centuries ago, but there was still that fear of someone from his bloodline trying to reclaimed the throne for whatever reason.

At least that _was_ the original fear before the Great Movement, as it became known, when Azeroth was moved to this strange new world. According to Medivh, his best friend, Azeroth being moved to this new world was because of a battle between his mother and a powerful being. The move incapacitated the majority of the conjurers of the time, and thus when their war with Westeros happened, Stormwind suffered more causalities than necessary.

From the captured soldiers that dare raid their land from time to time, Stormwind was able to paint a picture of the people of Westeros and Essos – the land beyond. The fact that Trolls had been capture and breed in captivity was something they had not known about, most of their custom was familiar but with an odd twist compared to Stormwind's own. Essos unsullied was another point of concern, while Stormwind do train their children how to fight at a very young age well before most kingdoms from their lost world use to deem proper. The Unsullied took it to a whole different level, and they were slaves to boot.

Thankfully they were not completely alone, the Dwarves to the north had contacted them and from what their best explorers could gathered at the time, there was another land mass north of Thandol Span. The Dwarves tentative exploration was met with an inhospitable icy land filled with savage men, large wolves, giants like the Ettins, and there were even rumors of undeads. Though they may have been in a different world they were still both from Azeroth, and so they struck a treaty for natural defense. In fact their gnomish allies began construction on the great tram tracks leading directly from Ironforge to Stormwind. In return, Stormwind, committed a sizable force to build Highbank Keep in the Highlands in partnership with the Dwarves. The Dwarves mainly left the naval defense to Stormwind regulars while they garrison the Keep itself.

The truest test of their alliance came when the forces of Stormwind rode to reinforce Ironforge forces when another war erupted between them and their Dark Iron cousins. Face with a pincer attack on all front the Human – Dwarven forces was able to pushed them back to Dark Iron mountain. It wasn't until fifty years ago when the final Dark Iron wars began that the Alliance crushed the dwarves cousin forces completely.

Anduin grandfather had regal him with tales of the vicious fighting as the Broznebread forces and Stormwind Army cleared out Dark Irons from their top most spire down to their deepest depth. He would speak of how the maze inside the spire was boggling and men have fallen to their death simply from a misstep or taken a wrong turn.

"Well, it seems that you realized how wrong you were," Mara Fordragon begun again snapping Anduin out of his thoughts.

Anduin did not want to counter Lady Fordragon assumption and simply nodded his head weakly. "Yes Milady."

"Still… you did not shame Stormwind, so I shall overlooked _this_ in the report to his Majesty," Mara warned, her gaze was still leveled with Lothar's own. A soft sigh later she relented.

"Go and take a look around the Tourney, the encampment will take a bit longer to set up, King Aerys have given us a generous spot to set up camp."

"Aye my lady," Anduin bowed respectfully lowed before he left the tent. Behind him he could hear Aran and Mara began taking.

As soon as he left four knights escort followed him. They were technically ranked higher than him but because of his status, he was their superior for the duration of this tourney. Looking around he saw the hustle and bustle of the stalls in preparation for tomorrow when all of the events begins in earnest.

As Lothar walked the street he could see peasants looking his way and pointing at his group. They must have been surprise that he was still in armor, or maybe they were as fascinated with him as he was with them. How did the peasant in Westeros live? They seem content for the most part. Here and there he saw the sigil banners of the individual Houses and their group also mingling in the crowd. Some of them caught sight of his contingent and pointed his way, other upturned their noses at him. The Lannisters men were such an example, in fact they gave his group down right hostile looks.

"Cup of mead, best in the Crown's Land!"

"Lemon cake, fame Lemon Cake from the Vale here!"

"Need your armor worked on, Arnold's and Sons will meet all your Blacksmithing needs, let the bidding start now!"

Anduin perused the stalls and decided he'll try some something safe, an apple. The transaction was easier than he thought, although still a bit more complex. Unlike Stormwind and Ironforge who simply used Copper, Silver and Gold as the conversion rate, the people of Westeros use name like Grout, Half Groat, Star, Stag Moons and Dragons.

He offered the apple in his hands to the knights who simply refused. That meant Anduin had to eat quite a bit more apples than he had intended. Looking around he had to admit when they first came into view of Harrenhal, the massive castle was very intimidating. The stones was melted from dragon fire Conjurer Aran told him, and that the dragons of Westeros were very ferocious beast. Already Lothar had concluded that the only way they would be able to take Harrenhal was to have the dwarves tunnel underneath it. Taking that large castle in a straight up fight if it was fully manned was suicide.

"Hey look at this northman, skinner than his lot don't you think?" a jeering voice said withing earshot of Lothar company.

Anduin was able to pinpoint the origin immediately and saw the a skinny looking man being pushed around by three large men. He watched as they push the man down over and over again in an effort to showoff their strength. Narrowing his eyes, Lothar began to march right over.

"Captain Lothar, we shouldn't interfere!" One of the Knights behind Lothar spoke up but the Captain was already headed toward the group. "Damn fool!"

"So this is how knights of Westeros fight?" Lothar asked scathingly and immediately felt many eyes on him.

The three bullies turned as one and look at the new comer. They sneered right away upon seeing Lothar emblem.

"This is none of your concern _Azerothian_ ," the biggest squire glared at the Stormwind Champion. "This is a Westeros matter."

Lothar was about to rebut with a scathing answer when he saw a smaller girl rushed onto the scene with a tourney sword in hand.

"What?"

"Who are you?"

"ARGGH!"

The last boy could not even ask a question before the girl pummeled his face with the flat of the blade. The other two boys try to attack the girl but she used her sword expertly and struck them on their shoulders and backside causing them to fall down.

"Who the fuck are you bitch?!" the boy with the bloody nose raged as he began to stomp toward the girl.

"Lyanna Stark of Winterfell and you were harassing one of my father's bannerman! Who are your lords?!" the girl identifying herself as Lyanna Stark demanded of the three.

As if a cold bucket of water was dumped on them, the three boy eyes widen in shock before they ran off.

"Come Howland," Lyanna said to the smaller man as she gently helped him up.

"Milady," Howland hang his head in shame at being seen in such a state before he turned to the Azerothian. "My thanks Lord Lothar."

As if not noticing his group for the first time, the girl known as Lyanna turned and met saw the Stormwind group.

"Stormwind!" Lyanna exclaim as she pointed to them excitedly.

"Winterfell?" Lothar teasingly reply with mirth in his eyes. However the girl ignore that and walked up to him with no hesitation.

"Tell me, do you still have Gryphons in your kingdom?" Lyanna asked pointedly, her eyes were wide and had a hopeful look on them.

Had Lothar been older and a bit wiser, he would have answer tactfully, but he was young and he wanted to impress the pretty girl before him so he told the truth.

"Not as much as we once had, but they still exist," Lothar replied with a grinned and decided to brag a bit. "My family own one."

Lyanna who had been excited by the Lothar's initial answer became absolutely excited at a Gryphon owner before her.

"Lya, there you are, why ar- is that Lord Lothar?"

"Brandon!" Lyanna identify the man that was headed toward her with bannerman in tow. Her brother had looked concern but Lyanna happy face let him know everything alright.

"Lord Lothar," Brandon greeted the Champion from the Eighth Kingdom politely. "I hope my sister was not troubling you in some way."

Anduin could only grinned, he had no idea why but he instantly took a liking to the man. Perhaps it was his easy going nature that he seem to exude.

"Not at all, I was just telling her about the Gryphons from my homeland."

At that even Brandon eyes widen and a curious look adorned his face.

"Truly? Have you ever ridden one?"

"He owns one!" Lyanna cut off before she turned to Lothar. "Did you bring it with you?"

Lothar could not help but be captivated by the girl spirit and joyful smile. She wasn't extremely beautiful, not when compared to the Lannister daughter he spotted. However, she was not without her charms.

"Unfortunately, not, I left her in the care of my sister."

"You have a sister?" Brandon asked with a slight grinned to his face.

"Aye, Taria's around your own sister's age, I believe," Anduin said as he eyeballed Lyanna. Taria had begged him to be careful on his trip. Good think he had asked Llane to keep and eye on her.

"Brandon Stark," the man finally formally introduced himself as he stretch out his arm. "First son of Rickard Stark and you've met my sister, the She-Wolf Lyanna."

"Anduin Lothar," Lothar replied as he clasp Brandon's arm in greeting. "Son of Ragnar Lothar."

"Well, Anduin, would you care to join me and my sister for some ale, perhaps even some food at our pavilion?"

"I would be honored," Lothar replied honestly and found Lyanna next to him asking question in an excited manner. He couldn't help but wish that Taria was here, she would get along well with the She-Wolf of Winterfell.

+++ Stark Camp +++

The Stark camp itself was a smattering of tents and there were different animals banners among them. Anduin found himself measuring all of the Northmen, he was beginning to see the differences within the Seven kingdom. The southern folks mode of dress seem more like Stormwind people but were shorter, while the Northern folks all seem to be taller and rougher around the edges, much like Stormwind own people. They were out in the open, drinking chilled ale brewed in the north. It was almost as strong as Dwarven ale in his opinion.

"These are your bannermen?" Anduin inquire of Brandon who simply nodded as the mens that spotted them gave a salute to their lord.

"Aye," the young lord of Winterfell replied as he looked at his "Who is your house a bannerman to?"

Anduin froze for a second before he remembered their mission was to cease hostiles with Westeros, form ties with the other kingdoms and exchange one another culture.

"Well, it's not quite like that," Lothar began and he saw the other members of the Stark party look on with interest.

"While we do have the House of Nobles, they do not control an outstanding army like your bannermen."

"Truly? Then how do they protect themselves and the lands your king bequeath to them?" this question came surprisingly from Robert Baratheon the Lord of Storm End, who had up till now been trying to get Lyanna Stark attention.

"Well, they do have a small personal force for their house hold but the majority of their lands is protected by Stormwind's army," Anduin explained and saw the incredulous look from the large man.

"How do feed such an army with just King's land?" this question came from the younger brother, Ned Stark, who up till now had remained quiet.

Anduin noted that the younger Stark was around his age and preferred to hang back to observe. Clever.

"The nobles of those lands are responsible for feeding the soldiers in exchange for their protections for each area, and the king's land augment the nobles stores if there are not enough. Beside all lands are king's land, the nobles govern the land while King is responsible for protecting them."

The idea of feeding such a massive army, while the Lords of each Houses get such little say did not sit right with Brandon who was use to the way things were.

"That is an insane system to use," Brandon could simply shake his head. Could the nobles and lords in Stormwind really be called nobility if that was the case?

"It have served us for hundred of years," Anduin shrugged his shoulders before something else occurred to him. "Although, the Dwarves armed forces seem to resemble Westeros system. King Magni Bronzebeard have to call upon his Houses if he wanted to wage a large scale war."

"The Dwarves?!" Robert roared in mild shock and disbelief.

"Aye," Lothar nodded with a fond smile. "They are our greatest allies."

"How does marriage works for your highborn women?" Lyanna suddenly asked and ignored the stares her brothers and betrothed sent her way.

Anduin steady his ale cup and blinked a bit. "I suppose like any other marriage?"

Lyanna rolled her eyes and decided to clarified her statement. "I mean are they traded like sheep by their families too?"

The men gape at the young girl question, scandalized looks clearly on their faces.

"Some do, but for the most part, they can choose who they'd want to marry," Anduin explained patiently before he looked at Lyanna. "Wait, aren't you already betrothed?!"

"Unfortunately," Lyanna sighed openly before she glared at Robert who seem to wither a bit under her gaze.

"That is madness, why would your _nobles_ allow their daughters to choose who they'd like to marry?!" Robert suddenly asked not realizing that he was only digging a bigger hole with Lyanna.

"Why wouldn't they?" Lothar asked honestly confused. Marriage custom of Westeros was one of the thing he didn't think be an issue. "Some like to form alliances for better monetary gain but really it's generally up to their daughters to accept or decline."

"They can defy their father's will?" Lyanna interest was peaked now as she push her brother away to sit next to the Champion of Stormwind. "Wouldn't be chastised or punish? What if they get disown?"

"Well, there's always the Stormwind army," Lothar explained and saw the confused look on the pretty wolf maiden so he clarified. "If a girl form a noble house does not want to be married but her family choose to force the issue, they could always join Stormwind's army and rise up the ranks that way perhaps even establish their own houses if they showed enough merits."

There was stunned silence before Brandon spoke up.

"Are you telling me, you allow WOMEN into your army?"

"Why are you so surprise? As I understand it, the Targaryen Queen Visenya was quite fierce in combat," Anduin pointed out what history he knew of Westeros-Azeroth war. "Is it that odd for women of Westeros to join the army?"

"Well, that was a special case," Brandon spoke up before he looked to his little sister. "It's simply not done, they'd have to be Lords daughters in most cases or be exceptional."

Anduin lip twitch upward as he grinned at his companions. "Then it is fortunate for Stormwind, that we have _many_ exceptional women. They make up a third of the army after all."

The stunned looks on all present was funny to Anduin and he decided to give them another shock, turning around he motion to two of his four escort to take off their helmet.

"In fact, two of the Knights with me here today happens to be women. May I present to you Knight Wice and Knight Amber."

Knight Wice was a dark skin woman that look like she belong in Essos than Stormwind with her hair pulled back in a tight bun. Knight Amber was a tall handsome woman who braid her hair that was reminiscent of the Northern style.

"Maiden TITS!" Robert was the first to speak up as he gawked at the two women.

"You are truly knights?" Lyanna asked in hushed awe as she looked at the professional way they held themselves.

"Yes, Lady Stark," Knight Wice answered with an arched eyebrow. "One of the better ones too I might add."

The humor of the knight tone took a moment before it sent Lyanna into a fit of giggle.

"Not by much though," Knight Amber chimed in giving her fellow knight a scathing look before she began to put her helmet back on. "We are still on duty Wice."

Wice smirked at the men expression before she took put her helmet on.

Lothar could not help but his Westerosi counterpart reaction funny. Was it that strange to them for women to fight?

+++Stormwind Party +++

There were a bit more comparisons of notes between the two culture but overall, Anduin had enjoyed the company of the Northerners. Lyanna had spent most of her time talking with the female knights, much to her betrothed displeasure while Benjen kept asking him about the creatures on Azeroth. It appeared to Lothar that the youngest Stark might have a bit of wanderlust in him. Robert himself had voiced his interest in fighting Gnolls and Trolls, his friend Ned seem less enamored with the idea. They were soon reminded that the dance and feast in honor of the king would be ready soon so Anduin bid his fairwells and returned encampment to report his finding to Lady Mara.

"Hmm, it is not so strange, we once did marriage like that ourselves," Mara observed after hearing Lothar's report.

"Aye, it's a strange system but no more strange than our Dwarven allies," Conjurer Aran commented.

"Well, I believe we have a feast to attend, the _Champion_ of Stormwind should go in something more fitting than armor."

Anduin sighed and returned to his tent where he donned the fine clothes King Adamant had gifted him. It wasn't intricate by any means but instead elegant with it's royal blue colors with the outline of Stormwind golden lion's head on his chest. Thankfully he was also allowed to bring his weapon so he wouldn't feel completely under dressed.

When Lothar party made his way to the feast grounds he could hear music playing along with the sound of people clapping to it's tune. A moment later his eyes confirmed that there were indeed people dancing. Lothar could not help but smile at the scene, it would not look out of place on Azeroth. The tables were arrange in a reverse horseshoe shape with the center open for dancing.

King Aerys could be seen looking over the festivities, his eyes seem to dart back and forth while his Kingsguard remained alert for any signs of attack. When the dragon king laid his eyes on Lothar's party he immediately beacon them over to his area.

Like before, Lothar contingent consisted of himself, Lady Mara, Conjurer Aran and twelve knights. He saw some of the woman dancing in the center eying his party with interest. He also noticed quite a few fair ladies also giving him flirtatious eyes. For those beauties he gave them a confident wink and acknowledged their advances. If he had the chance he'd hope to get to know some of the pretty ones a bit better.

"Ah, there you are," King Aerys spoke up after the Stormwind party clear his guards check point. Only Lothar, Mara and Aran was allowed to approach the king.

"So you had a chance to see and speak to some of my subjects, what do you think of them Captain?"

Lothar was a bit surprise that the king knew about him wandering the grounds. It appear the king spy network was quite formidable.

"Your subjects are not so different from our own your Grace," Lothar remembered to use the right honorific for Westeros royalty. "I believe we have much in common and look forward to the day we can open up trades and exchange ideals."

To this, King Aerys chuckled dryly before he glanced at the dancing lords and ladies in the center of the feast.

"Not all of our ideals are the same it seem, why I heard something very interesting about the way your army works," King Aerys gave Lothar an expectant look. "The fact that your Lords do not control your army is quite interesting. How do you ever get them to stay loyal?"

Lothar exchanged a glance with Lady Mara and was relieved that she did not appear mad at him, only curious. The way their army works was no big secret, he did not give away critical information like formation, methods, armaments, or numbers.

"I believe Lady Mara could explain it better than I can your grace, she is after all such a noble."

This time Lady Fordragon did seem to give the young captain a sharp look but turned to the king nodded.

"It is a pact we have with our King your grace," Lady Mara began and saw that King Aerys appeared to be very interested in this particular information. "In exchange for protecting our lands and assets, we feed the army and pay the taxes."

"Could you not take control of the army if you want to?" King Aerys inquired with a puzzled look on his face. "What is to prevent you from fostering sedation?"

There seem to be an uncomfortable silences among the guards and those nobles who were able to hear Aerys statement.

"Beside our utterly loyalty to the king?" Lady Mara hard tone took the Dragon King by surprised. No one could question the Fordragon's loyalty to Stormwind. "The army that is garrison on our land rotates every two years."

The kingsguard exchanged a surprised look while King Aerys look deep in thought.

"Beside, just because they are garrison on our land does not me we have military jurisdiction over them."

"Explain," the Westeros king demanded. His eyes were became sharper and almost predatory. "How can you, a noble not have command over them?"

Mara suddenly looked apologetic. "I'm afraid I misspoke. A noble could have jurisdiction over them IF they had attain sufficient rank in the military. I believe in Westeros, the bannerman control your army and called the men to fight, correct?"

Seeing Aerys nod, Mara continued.

"For Stormwind, we operate on a meritocracy in the army. If a noble want control over the army, than they've have to enlist and work their way up. Likewise a peasant, or rather, smallfolk, could also join the army and work their way up but would never attain a Lord's title or prestige."

"You let smallfolk outrank your noblemen?!" King Aerys asked in half outrage and surprise.

"If they shown themselves to be better, why not?" Lady Mara simple answered did not seem to mollified the Dragon King. Even the other lords within earshot who heard her answers appeared scandalized.

"Madness..."

"Smallfolks in charge of nobles, how stupid could they be?"

"Maybe they are not as strong as we thought?"

"You have given me much to consider, please, enjoy the festivities," Aerys finally spoke and waved them toward to the table right of him. The seat of honor. "Enjoy yourself."

Dismissed from further conversation, the three sat at simple table. Someone was able to put a poorly made emblem of Stormwind lion on the table cloth. Even though it was next to the king it was still a distance away from his party. However the moment they sat down they were set upon by a small crowd.

"Lady Fordragon, may I have a dance?" A large immaculately dressed man asked as soon as he approached their table.

"Why would she want to dance with a ponce like you when she can have a real partner like me?" A large man with a thick northern accent

"Bah, why would an elegant lady like this want the company of either you two when she can have someone like me?" this came from a handsome man dressed quite roguishly.

In order to hide his mirth, Anduin quickly took the cup before him and began to drink the ale. Looking at Lady Fordragon from the corner of his eyes, he could see the usually compose Cleric now acting a flustered from the attention.

"My Lord, would you care to dance with me?" A soft voice asked.

Lothar turned to face the lady with the intention to turn her down. However, the moment he laid eyes on her his body froze. He had seen pretty women before, his king own wives were such beauties, Lady Fordragon was no slouch either, but he sweared by the Light that there was no lovelier girl in all of this world than the one before him.

She was dressed in a manner that he observed to be from the folks knows as Dorne, but her skin, unlike theirs were white and pale like the moon itself. Her eyes was an extremely pretty shade of violet or amethyst and her hair were elegantly adorn around her head with wavy tresses to accentuate it exotics nature.

"My Lord Lothar?" the lady prompted again, there was a look of satisfaction and amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Resh! I mean yes!" Lothar cursed himself for acting a fool in front of the pretty maid but saw that she was amused at his antics. Standing up, Lothar unslung his sword and gave it to one of his fellow knight to hold.

"You seem to have me at a disadvantage my lady," Anduin began as he moved along side the pretty girl with his elbow out. Smooth as could be, she wrapped her arms around his and lean slightly into him. Anduin could not help but noticed how intoxicating her scent was.

"You know my name but I don't know yours."

"I am Ashara of House Dayne," the pretty girl, Ashara introduced herself before the two began to dance to the upbeat melody.

End

My notes:

So most of this was mixing and matching on what the difference in culture is like. Stormwind up to date does not show a feudal system like Westeros and seem to have a modernized army where you can enlist and rise up in ranks. Nobility does not take precedent over a Grand Marshall words unless he was noble and ranked.

However nobles do have their own personal guards as seen by the people guarding in Duskwood, the Ebon Watch. Their milita was from that old family personal guard, and their quest involved getting Stormwind to help out with the problem.

As for the whole rotation legion thing it might or might not happen, Stormwind had close to 200k men during the first war itself so they don't post them in the same place all the time.

And yes Stormwind had women in the army, lots of them.

Let's see what else…

Next chapter is the tourney itself, Lothar vs the Knight of the Laughing Tree, Rhaegar, and Ashara courtship.

As you can see the Dwarves have been exploring Beyond the wall but is running into small Night King forces. They also been crushing the Dark Iron forces, but Ragnaros is not there.

My original plan was to have the Dark Portal be opened up beyond the wall because I want the Wilding to be masscared and be use as fuel for the Fel, then the Night King raise those bodies as fuel for his Army.

But now, I think I might want to have the Dark Portal open west of Vas Dothrak and have the Horde conquer all of Essos while the Seven Kingdom and waging war with one another and Stormwind answering Castle Black call for aide.

Of course then I kind of run flat with that idea since the Horde might be content with staying in Essos and not need to Cross into Westeros.

Ah choices.


	4. Chapter 4

Warcraft

Game of Thrones

No Editor- if you want to volunteer send me a PRIVATE message.

The Eighth Kingdom

*** Harrenhal- Westeros ***

Anduin leveled his lance and charge straight at Ser Barristan Selmy. Once more, with a mighty crash, both jouster lances broke again upon impact. He had to respect the aged knight who was giving him quite the fight. They were already on their tenth lance as the two wheel their horses line up for their 11th pass.

"SER SELMY! We 're with ye!"

"Don't falter Ser Lothar!"

Setting his sights once more Anduin rode forth against the Kingsguard, the old knight showed no signs of backing down and intended to meet him head on again. Though Lothar felt that his body was pretty durable, it was beginning to become sore all over. Still, he was holding the pride of Stormwind in his hand, there was no way he could falter!

"FOR AZEROTH!" Anduin roared as he kicked his stallion to gallop at a dead run.

"FOR WESTEROS!" Ser Selmy roared back as the two lance touched and smashed into one another shield once more.

There was dead silence as Lothar felt himself almost unhorsed but he gripped his reign tightly and restored his equalibruim. The impact blacken his vision momentarily and before he knew it he was on the other end. He held out his hand for another lance but was perplexed as to why Knight Amber did not give it to him.

"Knight Amber?" Anduin prompted looking at the female knight who was looking at him with something akin to admiration.

"You've won laddie."

Lothar turned around upon hearing the voice of Ser Selmy. The old knight was on his steed stroking it's mane softly.

"I'm honor that you think you needed another lance for this old man," Selmy chuckled kindly as he extended his arms. "If Stormwind produce knights like you, I would much rather we become friends."

"The honor is mine Ser Selmy," Lothar gripped the old man arm and heard a deafening roar of approval from the peasant and nobles in attendance. With that the old Kingsguard raised his hand in a wave and rode away gingerly.

"Once again undefeated in his sixth match, Captain Anduin Lothar of Stormwind!"

There was once more a thundering cheers for the young Champion of Stormwind as Lothar road back to his helpers.

"Good duel Lothar," Knight Amber complimented as she help removed some of the broken splinter from their shield. "You do us all proud."

Lothar grinned at his companion and took a moment to scanned the crowd. There in the audience was the Starks who had been cheering him on - minus Lyanna. He sent them a short wave before he turned his attention on the royal box or rather one particular girl in said box. Ashara Dayne.

Anduin could see her violet eyes looking at him in amusement but her wide smile seem to speak as if it was for him only. He could feel several envious stares on him after he had monopolized her time at the dance. She was normally known to be very social but yesterday she seem more interested in getting to know him and Azeroth than anything else. Not that Lothar could said that he minded, she was after all a very attractive girl.

"Alright lover boy, you got a couple of more minutes before you face the Knight of the Laughing Tree," Knight Amber teased before she change out his armor for new ones. There were too many dents in the one he used against Ser Selmy.

"The mystery Knight is skilled," Knight Gravin said as he checked on the Stormwind steed. "You should be careful."

"I will," Anduin nodded in affirmation as he finished wearing his new armor and re-mounted his steed. He watch the mysterious knight in makeshift armor enter the grounds to favorable cheers. "Ah look like my dancing partner is here."

Grabbing his lance Anduin made his way to the middle to meet the mysterious knight. The mystery man made a name for himself when he humiliated two squire form notable houses and took all of their gear as recompense. Anduin wasn't able to see the mysterious knight joust so found himself glad to be able to face the man.

"Well met, Ser Knight," Lothar greeted as he raised the lance in a gesture of respect.

" **Well met Lord Lothar of Azeroth!** " the Knight booming voice came out as he too raised his own lance in respect.

Anduin was a bit taken aback by the sound of the knight voice. There was something odd about it, certainly the booming voice was loud, but it was as if it was being echo in a hollow suit of armor. Shrugging, Lothar road to the other end and rotated his shoulder cuffs to get the kinks out, the pain from his match with Ser Selmy fading.

"Ready?!" the flag bearer shouted as the crowd fell silent before he wave the Black and Red Targaryen flag down to signal the start. "Go!"

"Hee yah!" Lothar kicked his horse into to gallop. Leveling his lance out, Anduin kept his sights dead on the Laughing Tree Knight. Moment later the just before two lances could impacted on one another body, the mysterious knight twisted his body in a very odd way.

Anduin had to grip his reign tighter when he realized the Laughing Tree Knight was able to deflect his lance while targeting his side. The impact had been jarring, had the knight been stronger like Ser Selmy Lothar might have been unhorsed!

Now on the other side of the arena, Lothar finally noticed that the knight had no helper. The Laughing Tree Knight grabbed another lance by himself and began to gallop toward him again. Impressed by the Knight skill, Anduin set his face and spur his horse on to run at a dead pace.

The Knight of the Laughing Tree once more spurred his horse to match Lothar's speed. At the last moment before impact the Laughing Tree knight hugged the back of his horse and smashed his lance directly onto Lothar's chest but this time he did not escape unscathed. Lothar own lance punched into the knight left arm before breaking off.

Anduin felt his chest throbbing from the attack, once again, the other knight used his speed and versatility against him. Turning around Lothar was a bit surprised to see the other knight did not appear to be in pain at all. The other knight also did not seem to be bothered by the lance sticking out of his arm as he was already reaching for another lance. Not to be outdone, Lothar got his own and began to gallop at a dead speed toward the Laughing Tree Knight for their third round.

The Laughing Tree knight had obviously seen Lothar fight in previous battles as he exploited Anduin early probing attacks to land devastating ones. However, that did not mean that Lothar did not have more abilities to use.

"YAH! YAH!"

Lothar spurred his horse to go faster and within seconds the two combatant was once more upon one another. However, at the last moment, Lothar stood up on his spurs and thrust his lance down with full force just below the neck of the Laughing Knight armor and was rewarded when the Laughing Knight body was whiplash by the impact and sent off his horse.

The horse of the Laughing Knight slowed down after it sensed master was no longer on it's back. However it cared little that it's master leg was caught in it's stirrup.

"Nnnngh..."

Anduin blinked as he heard the sound from the knight, which was no longer booming but instead very feminine and weak. Turning his horse around he caught up easily to the Laughing Knight and jumped onto the horse to stop it. Removing the Laughing Knight foot from his saddle he began to sit the knight up to see if he was better. It was only when he was reaching for the helmet when he received a big surprise.

"Don't Sir Lothar!" the familiar female voice hissed softly where no one could hear.

"Lyanna?!" Anduin voice lowered under his breath as he still pretend to be checking on the mysterious knight.

"You can't let my brothers know, they'll kill me," Lyanna pleaded through the armor. "This is not like Azeroth, they wouldn't understand. Please!"

Anduin debated for a moment before nodding. "Pretend to faint when I stand you up."

"What?!" Lyanna voice sounded indignant. "I wasn't hit _that_ hard to pass out!"

"Do you want to get caught?!" Anduin rebuttal silence the wayward girl, but he could tell she was not happy. Taking that as approval, Lothar help the "mysterious" knight stand up only for Lyanna to dramatically fall face first into the dirt.

"Your Grace," Anduin face became worried as he faced the royal family dias. "Seeing as how this is my fault, please let me administer to his care."

King Aerys looked at Lothar before his nodded. "Your responsible nature do you much credit, please tell the Knight of the Laughing Tree I would look to see him when he wakes up."

"Yes, Your Grace," Anduin agreed before he slung Lyanna body over his horse and road back to camp. He could hear the next match beginning with Arthur Dayne battling the House of Mormont.

Once more his Knights escorted him back and he saw a small line of smallfolk in front of his camp where the clerics have set up the healing center for the small folk. For those with serious illness Lady Mara used the Light blessing to cure them, for regular sickness, she gave them herbal medicine and health potions. He did pick up snippet, something about the Maiden or Mother sending Mara and the Priestess to them.

Entering his tent with Lyanna slung over his shoulders he put her on the ground none to gently and gave her an expectant look.

"So how will you get out of this Lady-"

"Shhh!" Lyanna quickly shushed him with matching hand motions. "There might be people listening!"

"Oh there are but only those from Stormwind, but what will you do now? The King wants to meet you."

Lyanna took off her helmet and show a sweaty face with her hair matted in a bun. "I know, I have to think!"

With that the Stark girl begin to pace inside Lothar tent even as he grabbed some chilled moonberry juice to drink. He offered some to the Stark girl who took it distractedly before drinking it.

"Oh this is good!" Lyanna complimented and than proceed to gulp down the drink in a very unladylike fashion.

"It's a famous beverage from Goldshire," Anduin smiled before offering her another chilled glass. The reason why they could chill the drink in this hot weather was tanks to Conjurer Aran and his frost magic.

"So what will you do about your King?"

"I know! I'll disappeared! You just have to leave back to the tourney and then I'll discard the armor in the forest and meet back up with my family."

Anduin gave Lyanna a dubious look before he shrugged. With how busy Stormwind guards were the Laughing Tree Knight disappearance might not be a big deal.

"Alright, go I'll cover for you."

+++ The Next Day +++

Anduin was wrong, the disappearance of the Knight of the Laughing Tree caused King Aerys to go into a fit of rage. Lothar was about to confessed on the true nature of the knight but a pleading look from Lyanna made him stayed his tongue, and brought shame on his family for losing the mysterious knight in the first place. Not only was he jeered for letting the Knight leave his camp, but worse, Lady Fordragon chewed him out for not thinking things thoroughly.

Lady Fordragon had inform them that she had diagnosis King Aerys with a form of dementia, that could be treated by the Light. However she dare not offered it to him for fear of what the unstable nature of it could take.

So it was with a heavy mental state that Lothar entered the Melee pen where the other noble houses were ready to take part in. It was a large group of melee, around a hundred men. None of the Kingsguard was here for this one, and he found out shortly before he entered that the king offered any house a thousand dragon to see him humbled.

"Ready?!" the crier shouted before all the men in heavy armor tensed up. "BEGIN!"

Immediately six men rushed Lothar, but to their horror, the Champion of Stormwind proved his worth, as with a quick slash he was struck a man directly on the face turning the to the flat of his blade at the very last moment. While ducking under the second attack, Anduin slashed his blade upward and cut through the third man armor drawing blood and taking out him of the fight. Parrying the fourth blade Anduin struck the pommel of his hilt against his attacker face, sending the grown man to the ground clutching at his face. Not even wasting a moment, he side stepped the fifth attack and smashed his blade behind the man armor cutting him to the bone but in a non fatal one. Ducking under the sixth attack he stabbed the man foot before punching him in his face so hard his helmet was dented from the blow. Turning back to the first man, Lothar witness the man throwing his sword down and surrendering to the game masters.

Lothar saw some of the men have stopped fighting after seeing what he did. As if by some unseen signal the majority of the people rushed him. Not backing down Anduin charged back and watched as the melee became a storm of swords.

How long he fought for Anduin did not keep track saved that he dispatched men after men, always wounding but never fatally. Before he knew it, it came down to him and Robert Baratheon of Storm End. The man wield a giant hammer much like a dwarf would be proud to use.

The two men looked at one another and Anduin could swear he saw a manic like glint in the taller man eyes. It was as if Robert was caught up in a battle frenzy, but he directed it toward fighting instead.

Lothar armor took several dent to it and the only visible damage to him was a slash across his cheek. There was some small punctures in his armors but nothing vital. Gulping for air Anduin could only envy the Lord of Storm End boundless stamina. A lot of the men had rushed him due to the bounty, so he was more drained from fending them off.

"Just me and you now eh Lothar?" Robert grinned with blood splatter on his face and armor. "Let's see what you Stormwind lot can do!"

"It appears so," Anduin grinned as he shifted _Ashkandi_ into a defensive stance. "Well what are you waiting for, that warhammer of yours isn't just for show is it?"

Robert could only grinned as he swung the large warhammer quickly at the Stormwind Champion.

Lothar was amaze that for such a large weapon, Robert was able to wield it quite nimbly, the man was strong that much was certain. Taking a single step back he avoided the first strike and thrust his sword at Robert's face. As he anticipated, Robert brought the base of his hammer up to block the strike but not before back handing Anduin across his face.

Seeing the Stormwind champion off balance Robert arc his hammer and swing it directly onto the body of his opponent. Robert was rewarded when Lothar body was sent flying a few feet away.

Anduin had been lucky to reverse his sword at the last second to help absorbed the crushing blow. If not for that, he was certain that the armor on his chest would have been caved in already. Robert was truly a fierce opponent. Moments later, Lothar instincts told him to rolled right just in time to avoid a heavy downward strike from Robert. Using his agility, Anduin used his agility to kicked Robert shin guard to get him off balance before he rose to his feet and began his offensive again.

Robert found himself frantically using his speed and strength to block the powerful swings coming from the Stormwind combatant. While not as strong as some of strongest strikes he had taken in the melee, it was forcing him to exert his strength none the less. It wasn't until the last strike that he saw his opening, that he stepped back and twist his body to swing the hammer in a fast wide powerful arc.

Even as Anduin brought his sword down to help absorb the impact from the blow, he knew he was too late, so the best he could do was rolled with the blow Robert had scored on sides. The force of Robert strike was so powerful, the side was dented and smashed against his ribs breaking several of them in the process. Had he just stood still and brace himself for it, he would be dead now.

The crowd was silent as the Stormwind Captain was sent flying away once more, the impact from the blow could be heard from all. Yet to Robert disbelief the man rolled to his feet moments later, he could be seen favoring his right side and his sword stance seem unsteady but he was not down for the count yet. Exhaling deeply, and sparing only a moment to glance at the crowd, Robert was happy to see the King ,the Kingsguard, Lyanna, and his friends attention seem riveted to the battle. Now was the time to impress Lyanna with his martial prowess. First she had cried during Rhaegar song the previous night, which had irked him deeply, then she had not stop praising Lothar's jousting skill. As if she would know anything about it! The man lost the fucking Laughing Tree Knight for fuck sake. That was when Lothar did something Robert had not expected when he charged the lord of Storm End.

"COME ON THEN!" Robert roared as too charged at Stormwind's champion. He knew he could swing his hammer with accuracy and would aim to finished it in the next blow. He would aim for Lothar's head.

Charging at a dead run toward Robert, Anduin saw the tell tale strike coming, his instincts told him Robert swing would come from above. Planting his feet in front of Robert, he lift up Ashkandi and blocked it with the flat of the sword. Robert strike rattled his body to its very core but, Robert momentum had been stopped and that's was what Lothar need.

At the impossibly that the sword of Lothar held up to his full powered hammer strike making it rebound off painfully. Robert was a bit slower to react when the Stormwind Captain swung his sword toward Robert's face, only at the last second he saw the sharp edge turned flat before his vision was blacken with scatters of stars.

Easily avoiding, Robert's wild swing, Lothar cut, the front of Robert's thighs making the man roared in pain. Side stepping the next wild swing from the Lord of Storm End, Lothar swung with all of his strength against Robert's back cutting through the armor and drawing blood making his opponent back arch in pain. Seeing his chance Anduin kicked Robert still good knee and brought the large man to one bended knee. Not relenting and swinging with almost his full power he struck Robert full on his face with the flat of his blade. The blow sent the man into unconsciousness as his body fell back while his mouth spew out blood.

For a moment one could hear a mouse squeak before the mummer shouted the final outcome.

"The winner of the Melee Battle, Lord Anduin Lothar of Stormwind!"

Hearing that proclamation, Lothar dropped unceremoniously to his ass as he lean on his sword. That was an extremely intense battle that his training could prepared himself for. Though he did join the smaller scaled Tourney Stormwind held to determine the champion, they did not have the Melee portion. It was only a moment later when he registered the crowd cheering.

"Good job Hero," Knight Jonas of Stormwind whispered as he helped the young captain of Stormwind to stand up. He had to admit, he was very impressed with how the young Captain held up against in the Melee. He doubt any other knight of Stormwind could survived till the end like Lothar.

"Heh," Anduin chuckled and held his head up proudly to face the crowd. He saw King Aerys looked a bit annoyed at his victory and only gave him grudging claps.

"Here, let me heal your wounds," Lady Mara said as she too had been here to help heal most of the injured Melee combatant. To her surprise the young Captain held onto her wrist and shook his head.

"You can't," Anduin pushed the semi-glowing hand away and looked at Lady Mara. "I have to win this tournament like a Westerosi, only then can will we earn their respect."

"You fool, your ribs are broken!" Mara chided the stupid young man. It was in her to heal anyone injured. As if to make her point Mara touched the dented side of the young Captain.

"Then I'll set it the old fashion way," Lothar hissed in pain but still held firm to his belief. "I wouldn't mind it after the final rounds of jousting though."

"Fool," Mara chided again, this time softly. "Here, at least you don't mind me setting it with our bandages do you? The one here are quite unsanitary..."

"I think that would be fine My Lady," Lothar grinned stood before the king who was looking down at him.

"Congratulation Champion of Stormwind, I King Aerys award you the 30,000 dragons as your reward for your victory in the Melee. However, I suggest you get heal up before your final bout in the Joust, my son will be there and you'd not find him easy."

"Captain Lothar have decline my offer to be healed up for the final joust," Mara interjected and saw the king surprised look. "He said he wanted to finish the tournament in the Westerosi ways."

The royals box along with the crowd was silent before an approving murmur could be heard all around.

"Well, then, I shall wish you the best of luck Captain Lothar," King Aerys said with a vindictive grin. "You may go."

Lothar and his contingent gave a short bow before he was helped back to the Stormwind Encampment where it took a blacksmith to pry the armor opened. It was with his shirt off that Lady Ashara Dayne and Lyanna Stark found him as Lady Mara wrapped up his body in bandages.

"The ladies were insistent, and I figured no harm could come of it Lady Mara," Knight Amber explained but there were clear amusement twinkling in her eyes.

Mara looked between the two pretty girls, the favor in their hands and at Lothar. Moments later her eyes too took up an amused glint while Lothar looked lost.

"Lady Dayne, Lyanna, what are you two here?" Anduin asked honestly confused.

It was Lyanna who jumped volunteer first and offered her favor to Lothar. "I would be honored if you wear this in your final round of joust… you know for luck. I-I have no other intention beside that."

Mara smirked at the young lady of Winterfell and saw the tinge of blush across the girl's face. She wasn't smitten but there was attraction there. Apparently what Lothar did when she was disguised herself as the Knight of the Laughing Tree made an impression.

Lady Ashara Dayne as if not to be outdone glided over to Lothar's side and tied her favor directly around his wrist. The symbol of falling stars could be made out slight in the visible exposed part of the clothed. Then she brazenly gave Lothar a soft peck on his cheek causing the boy to go red.

"I look forward to your victory, Lion of Azeroth," Ashara whispered titillatingly before she separated herself and looked at Lyanna Stark. "Shall I escort you back to your _betrothed_?"

Lyanna seem to glared daggers at the Lady of Starfall. "I'll be fine, Benjen escorted me here."

"Well then, I'll take my leave now, Lady Fordragon," Ashara gave an elegant bow and was just about to leave the tent before she stopped and looked at Lothar again. "Also, please Anduin, call me Ashara from now on."

Not even bother waiting for a reply, the girl smiled and left.

"Good luck Lo- Anduin," Lyanna said hurriedly before she took left as quickly as she came.

"Lover Boy," Amber whistle even as Knight Wice came in with a grinned.

"Indeed, I have to report this to his majesty too your understand?" Mara told Lothar with a straight face.

Lothar face turned red and for the first time wonder where all the male soldiers have gone suddenly.

End

Next up Rhaegar vs Lothar.

So, yeah, a bit of martial prowess here. A bit of fighting there, relationship building. For those that think Lyanna liked Lothar a bit too fast, keep in mind she fell for Rhaegar even quicker. As for everything else, Ashara is hard to do, not much is known about her only that she is flirty.

Robert is a very good fighter, He's like an Orgrim Doomhammer but lacking the Orc strength or Doomhammer. Lothar sword Ashkandi looked like the movie version before the Dragons modified it in WoW itself.

I just thought about something, if the Horde arrive in the North of the Wall, the Forstwolves would be comfortable and at home. They would make their way South and could probably breach the wall. The Dothraki would be slaughtered probably if they show up in Esso. The unsullied might be able to slow down the horde, not stopped but those tight formation are super effective against the Horde.

Ah what to do!

Or I could have the Dark Portal be opened up in Lordaeron and Lordaeron search for Azeroth to help with the War.

Choices Choices.

Someone asked me about Ragnaros and the Dark iron that Azeroth took care of in the 200 + Years. Ragnaros was defeated by an elite forty man team comprise of the best knights, clerics, conjurers, from Stormwind, Ironforge and Gnomeragen.


	5. Chapter 5

Warcraft

Game of Thrones

No Editor- if you want to volunteer send me a PRIVATE message.

The Eighth Kingdom

*** Harrenhal – Final Match ***

Anduin was told of Rhaegar victory over Sir Arthur Dayne, his Kingsguard friend. Oddly enough Lady Mara seem sadden at that news. Still, that meant that he and Rhaegar were the final jouster for this entire tourney. The winner get to Crown his Queen of Love and Beauty. Anduin know who he wanted to crown not who he should.

So here he was putting on the newest set of armor that they had brought along with them. His ribs were still broken, that much he could tell. Thankfully he was able to take an hour break before his final duel. When he entered the area he could hear the people chanting a name, not surprisingly, there were none for him.

" **Rhaegar!** "

" _ **Westeros!**_ "

" **Rhaegar!** "

" _ **Westeros!**_ "

" **Rhaegar!** "

" _ **Westeros!**_ "

Lothar took a deep breath and confidently walked into the hostile arena to the sounds of jeers. Although in their defense it did not seem malicious, there were no insults levy at Stormwind or him personally, just disapproving sound. Well, let them not say he was a poor sportsman as Anduin raised his arms up to wave to the crowd. He heard some amused laughter before he turned to see Prince Rhaegar in all his glory. The armor Rhaegar wore was completely obsidian black, the only color that could be seen was the red rubies laid on his breastplate in the design of a three headed dragon. Mounting his horse, Lothar grabbed his first lance and rode to the center were the Prince sat waiting.

"Well met Sir Lothar," Prince Rhaegar got the Azerothian inflection just correctly. The handsome silver haired prince eyed his opponent like a hawk. Rhaegar had no doubt that the warrior before him was probably as good as Arthur himself after seeing the result in the melee. Arthur had even admitted that he would have loved to duel the young Captain.

"Well met, Prince Rhaegar," Anduin replied as he raised a fist in salute. He saw the subtle shift in the prince eyes as it locked onto the favors on his right shoulders. He have wore both Ashara's and Lyanna favor on his upper right arms, his jousting arm. The prince eyes flashed slightly in angered at seeing the favor there, though his face did not show it outwardly.

With the greetings exchanged, the two combatant touch lances and rode to their starting lanes.

"READY?!" the Flag bearer announced loudly as the crowd fell silent. He looked to his left to see the Stormwind Captain raised his lance in affirmation. He than looked to his right to see Prince Rhaegar also similarly ready.

"In the name of his Grace, King Aerys, BEING!"

"HEE YAH!" Lothar and Rhaegar kicked their horse and began their charged at the exact same time.

The crowd was silent as the steady gallop of the two horse became faster and faster. Finally the two jousters were upon one another within mere seconds and as if thundered struck, the two broke their lance upon each other simultaneously.

Anduin gritted his teeth in pain as he saw Rhaegar shift his lance to strike his damage side from the Melee. Lothar however did not let him off freely as he aimed right at the Prince abdomen to unhorse him. By the time he got to the other end of the lane, he already grabbed the lance and found Prince Rhaegar already charging toward him.

Cursing himself for being a half step slower than the Prince, Lothar decided he must meet the prince head on. Once more he shifted the shield on his body to cover his damage side at the very last moment even as he nailed Rhaegar right on his ruby encrusted dragon. The exchange found his shield dented from Rhaegar impact. The last exchange was another draw as Lothar only neutralized Rhaegar attack but the padding on the ruby probably neutralized his own strike against the prince.

Three more time the two jouster exchanged attacks, each time Rhaegar attacked Lothar same spot, each time the Prince used more force. Lothar on the other hand, struck the Prince all over, trying to find a weakness in the prince. It was on the seventh exchange when Prince Rhaegar finally decided to go in for the kill. Using all of his considerable strength he attacked a split second before Lothar's could and drove his lance hard into the injured side of the Stormwind Captain.

The sudden attack stunned Lothar and made him lose his grip on his lance. The flag bearer counted it as Prince Rhaegar victory, moments later a single Targaryen flag was finally put up after seven rounds. The crowd cheered lustily for their beloved prince as Lothar looked at his injured side and saw a large splinter from Rhaeger lance have punctured through his armor. Riding back to his side he saw Rhaegar stayed put on his as if giving him some time to recover and addressed his wounds.

"Alright, pull that thing out, I'll heal it," Lady Mara ordered as her hand began to faintly glowed.

"No!" Anduin refused loudly and saw Lady Mara look taken aback by his tone. "You can't, that would be cheating."

"You were injured to begin with, and now you're bleeding!" Lady Mara motion at the stick that was still visible in Lothar's side.

"You'd shame Stormwind if you heal me Lady Mara, I would be dishonor in our kingdom!" Lothar insisted before he grabbed on the splint with his hand and pulled out the offending piece of wood. The puncture wasn't deep but there was blood.

"Now give me another lance, I've taken long enough as it is."

"You fool!" Lady Mara shouted at Lothar retreating back as he begin to charge the Prince, whom had already been in motion the moment he picked up his lance.

Lothar side throbbed like nothing else but tried to keep his mind focus on the black armored prince in front of him. Galloping now at a dead run, Anduin decided to use the same maneuver he had on Lyanna against the Prince. Grabbing the reigns tight, Lothar made to stand up from his stirrup only for his entire body to be wracked with pain. So debilitating was the pain, that Anduin lost his grip on his lance and allowed Rhaegar to strike him unchallenged. It took all of his willpower to hold onto his reins as he felt himself being lifted momentarily into the air.

It was only moments later that Lothar found himself back with his faction. Turning around he saw the prince was once more courteously waiting.

"Now will you let me heal you you stupid fool?" Lady Mara once more came to his side be he grabbed her wrist before she could do anything.

"You're bleeding out!"

"No, I can move properly if I remove this," Lothar decided as he began to unbuckled the straps of his chest plate much to the confused murmuring of the audience.

"Are you forfeiting?" The game master approached Lothar as he discard his armor haphazardly on the ground.

"No, I'm still fighting," Lothar answered the game master before anyone could object. "Now hand me that lance!"

Anduin saw Knight Jonas looked dubiously at him before he help Lothar hold onto the next lance. Rhaegar already scored two unanswered strike, a third one would mean his victory. Lothar did not come all this way to lose for Stormwind!

Had Lothar paid any attention to the crowd he would have noticed Ashara and Lyanna worried looks. The crowd respectful silence, the Starks and other nobles breathless with anticipation upon realizing Anduin intent to fight with no armor. Though he did make sure that Knight Wice retied the two favors onto his arms once more.

"For the King," Lothar told Lady Mara and his Knights escorts before he began to charge Prince Rhaegar, perhaps for the final time.

Rhaegar had been completely stunned by the tenacity and bravery of Lothar when he saw his opponent began to wheel his horse onto the lane. He doubt even if Arthur would have even though to continue the joust in such a manner. Still, he needed to win the Crown of Roses for his purpose, he would show no mercy to the Azerothian.

With his horse already warmed up from continuous battle, Anduin was able to make it break into a dead run with ease. Without the armor Lothar was able to feel the wind refreshingly caressing his entire body. Holding the lance up above his shoulder, without the armor he felt stronger and more agile. He was sacrificing all of his defense in exchange for speed and offensive. As he approach Rhaegar he kept pulling his lance back ever so slowly, he doubt the prince could see the subtle change in distance from behind that tiny slit. Still if he did not get this attack right, Lothar was sure he would be crippled or dead, but if he lost Stormwind honor here, he might as well be.

For Rhaegar, it did not matter where he struck the Captain, all of his body was exposed, and so he would not need to attack the injured side. Deciding to go with the shoulder since that was closest, Rhaegar was just about to smash his lance into Lothar when the captain moved before he could. At the very last moment, Lothar looped his reins quickly, shift his body stance and struck Rhaegar with all of his just before the Prince could launch his attack.

The moment Rhaegar has shift his stance, it left him a bit vulnerable, a vulnerability Lothar exploited.

" **FOR AZEROTH**!" Lothar roared ferociously making the audience jump in fright at the piercing battle cry.

There was a loud thundering crack … and then the Prince was unhorsed.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Everyone in attendance fell silent by the complete turn around in the joust. Prince Rhaegar only needed one more uninhibited strike to defeat the Champion of Stormwind. Yet the Stormwind Captain changed his fate around.

Lothar himself was barely hanging on, that last strike pretty much took almost everything out of him. It was stupid and reckless and he was half expecting to die. Yet, his gambit paid off. Allowing himself to taking in deep gulps of air he turn around and saw the contingent from Stormwind rushing toward him. He was glad Lady Mara did not even look as murderous as he expected.

"T-The Winner and undisputed Champion of the King's tourney. SER ANDUIN LOTHAR OF AZEROTH!"

It began slowly as the audience slowly processed what had happen and as one the smallfolk cheered loudly! It was not against their Prince but for the amazing battle they were witnessed.

"Good job Lothar!"

"Great duel Lothar!"

Lothar note that the nobles did not dare move until the King himself began to clap politely. After that, the nobles joined in with good nature cheers. He saw two of the Kingsguard made their way to Prince Rhaegar to help him up. Dismounting he went over to the prince only to see the two kingsguard looking at him defensively, though there were respect in the younger one eyes. A Lannister he believe.

"Your Grace," Lothar spoke up and saw Rhaegar turn and wordlessly extended his gauntlet.

"Well fought Sir Lothar," Rhaegar complimented as younger captain shook his hand. Though his tone remained oddly neutral. "Now you best go and present yourself my father."

Seeing the handshake the crowd roared even loudly as Lothar got back on his horse and trot slowly toward the king, who already stood up.

"Ser Lothar," King Aerys began silencing the crowd. "You have proven yourself in all of our marital contest. I have to say I did not expect you to do so."

Lothar was at a lost on what to say to that comment by the king so he said nothing.

"I was the one who extended the invitation to your people and now I find none of my people could match you."

Aerys said the last part with scorn and content in his voice. There was suddenly an uncomfortable silence and even Lothar shifted uneasily in his horse.

"Still, I must compliment you, you do your kingdom great honor and I look forward to the trades we will be making in the future."

At the King words the noble houses began to whisper softly. King Aerys have all but declared the banned on Azeroth lifted.

"Let old grudges be bygone between our two people forever more," Aerys declared as he withdrew his royal sword and move closer to Lothar. "Because of your valor, I declare today in front of all that you are to be made an honorary noble of the Seven Kingdoms!"

Lothar did not move as he found himself knighted by King Aerys. "From now on, you will be known throughout the Realm as Ser Anduin Lothar, the Lion of Westeros!"

There was stunned silence at the King declaration, and some of the nobles even look scandalized. However the smallfolks began to pick up another chant.

" **Lothar!** "

" _ **Westeros!**_ "

" **Lothar!** "

" _ **Westeros!**_ "

" **Lothar!** "

" **Westeros!** "

Lothar could not help but wonder what exactly does it mean, he know he owes no loyalty to Aerys but he was kept from any other thoughts when a servant brought a crown made out of pretty blue roses next to the king.

"Now then Ser Lothar," the King waited until the chant had died down. "Since you won the joust, you have the right to name your Queen of Love and Beauty!"

The servant obediently offered the crown of blue roses to Lothar.

Lothar looked at Lady Mara who appeared amused. However he knew what he had to do if he had won. This was something he had discussed with Llane beforehand.

"Your Grace," Lothar spoke up to the king as he took the crown of roses in his hand. "Only one true beauty deserve this crown, and that is Her Grace, Queen Rhaella!"

Anduin saw the king expression turned ugly for a second and was afraid that Llane had miscalculated with this flattery move. However the king slowly had a smile spread on his face as he looked to his wife.

"Well, it appears you do know some flowery words after all Ser Lothar. Come accept your crown, wife."

Lothar could have sworn he saw the Queen looked sharply at the King but it was gone before he could determine for sure. The Queen dressed in an elegant silver dress made her way to the dais, her face was cold but when she looked at him he saw a small inkling of warmth in it. Gently she lowered her head so that he could crown her. He took a moment to admired the smooth contour of her shoulders and neckline before he gently placed it on her head.

"Sir Lothar," Queen Rhaella, addressed Lothar with the correct Stormwind inflection. "You do me great honor, it has been quite some time since anyone have crowned me."

Lothar saw the King looked sharply at his wife but said nothing.

"However, I cannot help but see you carried not one but two favors with you," Queen Rhaella pointed out. As if she practice it a dozen time, the Queen took two single rose from atop of her crown and handed them over to Lothar. "You should return their favors with this, don't you think?"

"R-right your grace," Lothar answered and saw the Queen strode back to her seat.

Suddenly Anduin felt hundreds of stares on him, the ladies in the crowd were eyeing the two roses in his hand with desire. Steeling himself but making sure to not lean too much on his injured side, he made his way to Ashara first and handed her the rose.

Ashara who had been miffed that Lothar had not crown her gave him a forgiving smile. Then with a sigh she turned to look at Lyanna than back to Lothar, indicating that she had no problem with him returning Lyanna's favor also.

Moving over to Lyanna, Lothar saw Robert gave him a shock look as he handed the rose to Lyanna. He would have to apologize to Robert later and explain why he did what he did. With that done, the ladies gave the two women he gifted with rose envious glares.

" _ **Lothar! Lothar! Lothar**_!"

Lothar rode away back to Lady Mara side and for a moment, he was able to see a murderous expression from Prince Rhaegar also directed at him. Perhaps the prince wanted him to gift Lady Elia with the rose?

"Now will you let me heal you, you stupid brave fool?" Lady Mara chided, this time in a gentle voice.

With the battle over, Lothar only had one true reply and nodded. "Yes please."

**** A few days later, On the King's Road ***

Lothar with fifty knight as escort rode alongside Lyanna and her smaller contingent of twenty Winterfell guards.

"And that's how you found Ashkandi?" Lyanna ask as she marveled at the Elven blade the Champion of Stormwind found. What kind of adventure could she have in Azeroth!

"Yes, but it was Medivh who named it in the ancient Elven tongue," Anduin replied, fondly remembering how the three had battle a troll warlord and found this among his treasure trove. "How many days did you say it was to the Wall from Winterfell again?"

"Two weeks if you ride hard, three if you were to be a bit more leisurely," Lyanna replied whimsically her eyes never leaving the Elven blade strapped to Lothar's back. "May I hold it?"

Anduin grinned and unslung the sword and with a quick reversed offered it to the wild girl. He watched as her face light up as she inspected the sword, even swinging it around in order to test it. It was a shame that the two girls he had interested in were beyond him. He had found out that Ashara Dayne was the daughter of one of Dorne most noble house, the Dayne's and that she was in fact Arthur Dayne sister. He could not offer her anything other than a small house he have in Azeroth while he himself lived in the Barracks. Then there was Lyanna, already betrothed and daughter to an important lord.

Although, Ashara did give him quite an amazing farewell gift, he had still felt a bit guilty but she had been insistent that Dornish women are different from the rest of Westeros. After their night of passion he had set out to explore this Wall that was famed in Westeros. Lady Mara and her priestess along with one hundred and twenty five Stormwind soldiers accompanied the Dragon King back to King's Landing so that she may visit the temple of the Seven. As for Conjurer Aran, he took twenty five knights to go visit the Citadel where all the Maesters of Westeros resided in a place called the Reach.

There were powerful leylines on Westeros Conjurer Aran had told them and he aim to put markers on it if that is the case. The magics they used on Azeroth were harder and more mana consuming than on Westeros. Only the Cleric Light could be wielded freely but they only have healing spells and offensive spells against Undeads.

"Amazing, it remind me of _Ice_ ," Lyanna spoke up after putting the sword through its motion for a bit as she marveled as it's craftsmanship. "Is it unbreakable?"

"I have no idea," Anduin replied honestly and looked at the girl who was in a better mood now. Their final night at the feast, Robert had wanted kill him but Lyanna quick words soothe the giant of a man. However, what really distressed Lyanna was how the Prince had created a new song for their final feast. He called it _The Maiden from Land of Snow._

Now Lothar could not be called a singer or poet by any stretch, but key words like, wolf girl, princess snow maiden, frozen north. Blue eyes with matching blue rose in her hair? He would have to be stupid not to notice Rhaegar blatant flirtations with Lyanna.

From what Anduin saw the girl had been enthrall and blushed the entire time. She did not seem to mind it, though Robert sported a murderous look the entire time. The other nobles were wise enough to remain silent but he saw the scandalous look they directed Princess Elia way. While Lothar does not know much about nobility, he was pretty certain that the prince just shamed his wife.

"Riders!" the Winterfell man spoke up as the men got into defensive positions.

"TO ARMS!" Knight Wice shouted as Lothar already took Ashkandi back from Lyanna and got into formation with the rest of the knights. He saw twenty of the knights knock their bows from horseback even as Lothar and the others ready the shields.

Aggression from the Stark men turned to confusion as the Targaryen banner became visible along with two hundred knights on horseback. Moments later, Prince Rhaegar and two Kingsguard could be visibly seen.

"Be alert," Knight Wice ordered and then whispered only for Lothar ears. "I have a bad feeling about this..."

Lyanna also looked confused and moved her horse closer to the Stormwind Knights for protection.

"My Lady, Lord Lothar, we meet again," Prince Rhaegar spoke up after the knights of House Targaryen encircled the group.

"Prince Rhaegar," Lothar acknowledge and rode in front of Lyanna protectively. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Actually, my business is with Lady Lyanna," Rhaegar tone became noticeably softer as he utter Lyanna name. Lyanna picked up on it and blushed.

"Then shall we make our way to Winterfell where you can conduct your business then?" Anduin suggested but saw the Prince let out a sighed.

"I mean to take Lady Lyanna with me south," Rhaegar spoke up and made eye contact with the wolf girl. "Remember my promise during the last night of the feast?"

Lothar looked at the she wolf of Winterfell with a raise eyebrow. Did the two meet after the feast? He had no idea, he was too busy with Lady Ashara's… gift. Judging by the forlorn look in the wolf maiden eyes, Rhaegar might have successfully court her.

"Well, whatever you promised Lyanna I would have to ask that you wait until she arrives at Winterfell before you fulfill it," Anduin looked a the Targaryen knights and saw that they were clearly ready to fight. Well so were the Stormwind Knights. "I'd promised her brothers and _betrothed_ -Lord Robert Baratheon- that I'd see her safely to Winterfell. Surely you would not make me break my word to them?"

Immediately the situation became tense as Lyanna visibly flinched when Lothar mentioned Robert and her brothers.

"He is the Crown Prince of Westeros, You are an outsider," the Kingsguard Oswell Whent, a hard faced man spoke up. "Lady Lyanna is one of his Grace subject, if he summons her then she have to answer."

Anduin gritted his teeth, if he forced the issue there might be a fight, and it could result in a war between Azeroth and Westeros again. He wish Lady Mara was here, she'd know what to do. Turning to Lyanna, he lean in close to her and whispered to her ear.

"If you do not want to go with the Prince, say the word and I shall bring you to Winterfell without fail," Lothar promised the uncertain wolf maiden.

Lyanna face looked indecisive as she gazed between Lothar and Rhaegar.

"I have to ask Lyanna, why have Robert not escort you back but instead left you to Lord Lothar," Prince Rhaegar addressed the Stormwind Captain with respect. "Could it be because he went back to the Vale to visit his child?"

Lyanna face with had been uncertain suddenly took on a hard look.

"I keep my promises Lyanna," Rhaegar spoke softly in his melodious voice. His violet eyes also soften upon looking at the daughter of Winterfell. "I would not shame you."

"Lyanna..." Lothar made one final gambit. "He shamed Princess Elia for all to see."

As if struck, Lyanna looked to Lothar with betrayal and anger in her eyes. She knew he was right but was too stubborn to admit it. However her next words she uttered took him off guard.

"I'll go with you My Prince."

Prince Rhaegar smiled in happiness.

"You, go back to Winterfell and tell my father I left with the Prince willingly," Lyanna commanded of her own guards. Then she went up to Lothar and lean in closed so that only he could hear her.

"I do not want to start a war between your Stormwind and Westeros, thank you for escorting me up until now."

With that Lyanna rode toward Prince Rhaegar giving only a single glance back to the Stormwind Knights. With his lady in tow the Targaryen Knights road away, south.

Lothar looked at the Winterfell men, who was decidedly uncomfortable.

"We need to report to our lord Ser Lothar, you are welcome to join us," the man offered looking around uncomfortably.

"Is there anyway I can get a message to my people quickly?" Anduin asked now that he was certain something bad would happen.

"The closet Raven outpost would be Riverrun, I can spare a man to lead you there if you'd like."

"Isn't Lord Brandon in Riverrun at the moment?" Lothar asked with an idea forming in his head.

"Aye, he is," the man nodded gravely.

"Then I'll go there," Lothar decided. He need to get a raven and get consul. If need be they might have to retreat from Westeros until everything settles down.

End.

My Notes. I cobble a poorly made map of what Azeroth and Westeros would look like side by side. I also view that as the official scale of each respective kingdom. It's in the image thing so I am not sure if you could see it via mobile phone.

Now on what I should do next. I have two path.

The First path. The path of war that would lead to the fall of the Targaryen, and Lothar showing up at the Tower of Joy saving Lyanna, taking the baby and girl with him on his Gryphon. Lady Mara, I am gonna put as Bolvar mother, who in this world iteration is Arthur Dayne. So there is that.

Even would than proceed to the first War in Essos while Westeros deal with the Night King…

The Second Path, aka the Path of least resistance. There is no war, but Brandon is sentence to the wall along with Rickard. Rhaegar is a just king Lyanna is Queen but an unhappy one, Jon Targaryen is friend with Callan Dayne. Lothar is known as the greatest knight and warrior in both lands and the Night King is their biggest threat.

Interestingly enough, Varian is actually 10 when the war with the Orcs start and 15 when Stormwind fell. So Varian would be roughly five years younger than Jon but not so far from Sansa. So that can go either way.

HOWEVER, one of my crazy idea that I have is Tywin wanting to wed Cersei to Llane, and be surprise when he Loyalty change. Uniting the two lions? But then that would leave Tiria out of the pictures. I half thought of having Tiria wed to Robert as he Lord over Storm End but who knows.

Whatever the case is, the next part will get extremely messy.

War or Political Fall out.

Choices, Choices….


	6. Chapter 6

Warcraft

Game of Thrones

No Editor- if you want to volunteer send me a PRIVATE message.

The Eighth Kingdom

*** Azeroth, Elwynn Forest ***

When the Stormwind Expeditionary Force to Westeros had set out with two hundred of the kingdom best knights along with an Arch Conjurer and a High Cleric, there was tangible excitement in the air among all the soldiers. The returning soldiers now had a heavy somber air over them, small talks were kept a minimum. Lothar had preferred silence since they docked at Marshtide Keep.

Lady Mara also appeared preoccupied during their journey back. Conjurer Aran had elected to teleport back in advance to report to the king the result of their mission. On paper, Stormwind and by extension, Ironforge have completed their objectives. Trade was guarantee by King Aerys, access to lands and travel for exploration was approved. Their ships can now sail to Essos unhindered.

Yet for Lothar he could not help but feel like a complete and utter failure. Things in Westeros had escalated far in excess of what he had anticipated when he had notified the oldest Stark sibling at Riverrun. Lothar and Brandon had road to King's landing together, by the time they arrived, Conjurer Aran had arrived. He had received the raven Anduin had sent from Riverrun at the Citadel.

Together they set out to find Lady Fordragon, who had been in the middle of a heated debate with the High Septon of Westeros. Apparently, the Septon feel that the Light was an extension of the Mother's power and thus sought to brand the Church of the Light as part of the Faith of the Seven. That was when the scandal happened, as Lord Brandon was punish for spouting treasonous words against the Royal family.

Luckily, Prince Rhaegar had arrived back in time but not before he told the heir to the house of Stark that he had married Lyanna under a Heart Tree in their old ways. Unfortunately, King Aerys had not wanted to forgive the boy for his insolence, and Lord Rickard who had arrived shortly afterward, pleas fell on deaf ears. The situation had looked to escalate until Prince Rhaegar offered his suggestion, and there before all to see, Lord Rickard and Brandon was force to abdicate and take the black.

Anduin could still remember the venomous last words Brandon had with Lyanna in front of King's Landing. He still recalled in detail the broken look of Lord Rickard as he gazed at his daughter. The guilt on Lyanna face was extremely pronounce as she tried to explain her side of the story. It had not mattered to the hot tempered Stark, he called her a dragon's whore and rode off. In contrast, Lord Rickard had no words for his daughter and simply left as if she didn't exist.

However, for some reason, Rhaegar had saw fit to reward Anduin for not interfering when he took Lyanna. It was on his words that King Aerys agreed to the initial terms of their agreement. King Aerys had raven sent all across the Seven Kingdom for the fleet to end the blockade of Azeroth. So, it was a victory for Stormwind but a lost for the House of Stark.

Lothar could not help but wonder if things would have been different had he not decided to accompanied Lyanna back or perhaps had he fought for her. Would the disgraced of House Stark had happened? He could only imagine how the Lord of Storm End would take it, seeing as how his bride had been stolen from him. So here Anduin was, weeks after having landed and approaching Stormwind City with dread. If he was lucky he'll get a clean death, after all his personal behavior regarding everything was deplorable. So it was with some trepidation that he approached the entrance to Stormwind's Gate.

Anduin had expected a lot of things upon his return home but a large crowd gathering was not one of them. Looking back he saw even Lady Mara and the other knights looked surprised. Even now he could hear the sound that was cascading around just inside Stormwind entrance.

" _ **Lothar!**_ "

" **Azeroth**!"

" _ **Lothar!**_ "

" **Azeroth!** "

" _ **Lothar!**_ "

" **Azeroth!** "

"Wh-what? I don't understand and are that flowers petals?!" Lothar was taken back when a shower flower petals was raining down on the expeditionary force from the battlements.

The crowd was jam pack on either side in the area known as the Valley. Thousands of people, Dwarves, and Gnomes could be seen shouting words of welcome and encouragement at the returning group.

"Well look at that, you get a hero's welcome," Knight Wice who had also been somber suddenly grinned and raised the banner of Stormwind high for all to see. The deafening sound could probably be heard all the way in Goldshire.

"Wave to the masses Lothar," Knight Amber prodded the Young Captain as she too raised the Stormwind banner to yet another deafening roar of approval. "Greet them with that battle cry you use against Rhaegar."

Anduin looked uncertainly to his side to Lady Mara for guidance. Seeing his look, she simply nodded even as she too waved to the crowd and graced them with a gentle smile. Even the soldiers that were lined to prevent the crowd from mobbing them were giving him respectful salutes.

Unsheathing _Ashkandi_ Lothar raised it high into the air and let loose his battle cry.

" **FOR AZEROTH AND OUR ALLIANCE!** "

Lothar could not have imagine the crowd getting any louder. He was wrong as the answering cheer from the people was almost painful to withstand. He felt a light nudge on his shoulders and saw it was Knight Wice who gave him an approving wink. To their amazement, the crowd continued to be dense even into the Trade District where he was greeted by a second surprised. His sister and Prince Llane.

"Anduin!" Taria Lothar shouted as she dismounted from her horse and rushed over to her brother.

Lothar too dismounted and rushed to embraced his sister who collided harshly with his armor. It had been roughly three months since he's been gone.

"Well, hello to your too little sister," Anduin greeted with a devil my care grin, but he saw her looking at him with angry tear stained eyes. People often said they didn't see the resemblance between Lothar and Taria at all. He call those people fools.

"I am so glad you're home!" Taria hugged her beloved brother fiercely. The crowd was still cheering for the siblings reunion and thus drowned out whatever conversation the siblings had with one another.

Prince Llane allowed the two siblings a moment to greet one another but felt that it was time for them to contiune.

"Come, Taria, we shouldn't hold up the procession, My father would still like to see Anduin sometime today," Llane grinned at his best friend as he helped Taria back onto her horse.

This time with Llane to his left and Taria to his right, Lothar rode at the head of the procession until they arrived at Stormwind Keep. Anduin saw hundred of soldiers lined up on either side and behind them was the entire House of Nobles and their family. He wonder what brought them out in full force, a moment later saw the reason why. There was King Adamant at the top of the Keep step with his lady wives waiting.

Immediately, Lothar and the rest of the expeditionary force dismounted and got on bended knees before their King at the base of the steps.

"Up! Up all of you!" King Adamant walked down the steps quickly, his guards and wives keeping pace and claps Lothar's shoulder fondly.

"We have returned Your Majesty and brought spices, fabrics, seeds among other things from the lands beyond as a you have ordered," Lady Mara spoke up, though she rose to her feet.

"Chancellor Merien, see to it that the spices and seeds are divided up among our gnomish and dwarven allies," King Adamant told an older man who appeared to be in his fifties. "Have the fabrics and silks split also and given to the tailors and leather working guild to research."

"As you command your Majesty," the Chancellor nodded and made his way back to with a contingent of soldiers and took the large caravan away from the expeditionary force.

"Also this is the gold from Westeros that young Lothar won in your name," Lady Mara presented to the King but not before arching an eyebrow at the younger Captain.

Moment later Knight Wice and Jonas put a large chest in front of the King who also raised an eyebrow at the young Captain.

"Lothar, you won this money correct?" King Adamant asked but not before he took up a few of the gold coins and looked at the motif on it.

"In your name I did your Majesty," Anduin replied swiftly and gave a short bow.

"Then, it's yours," King Adamant said matter of factly before his eyes flashed dangerously. "Unless you were trying to flaunt your new found fortune in front of my face?"

"N-No your Majesty!" Anduin responded even as his face paled at the thought. A moment later he saw the King laughed out loud and realized he was the butt of the king's joke.

"It's yours lad, you more than earn it, Light be damn son, you fought their prince without ARMOR!" King Adamant shouted as he bounded the side of Lothar's pauldron. The tone in his voice was full of respect and admiration.

"You truly are Stormwind Champion, I doubt anyone in my the kingdom could have done what you did. Hell, I doubt even I could even in my prime!"

"But Sire, you are still in your prime," Lothar pointed out trying to be respectful. It's true, the King was only in his forties. Men in Azeroth was known to fight even into their sixties, their body doesn't get frail, they just expire one day. It was an oddity when compared to the trolls and gnolls that humans had.

"…" King Adamant could hear the giggling from his wives and leveled Lothar a stern glare. "I see you pick up on how to kiss royal ass in Westeros. Son, just take the DAMN COMPLIMENT!"

"Y-es your Majesty!" Anduin replied quickly his face blushing red from having made such a blunder. The king spoke true though, he had picked up a lot of formal speech while in Westeros.

"Now, as I was saying, for all your deeds, the knights that went on the expeditionary force will now all be promoted to Knight Lieutenant and rewarded one hundred gold each!"

The knights all perked up not only because the increase in pay grade but because of the the extra reward! Together they gave a loud cheer at the king.

"Lady Fordragon, Stormwind is in your debt for your hard work, you can add ten more arces of land in Brightwood to your property of your choosing along with a reward of five thousand gold coins," King Adamant smiled fondly at the High Cleric.

"And as for you Captain Lothar, you will no longer be Captain, but instead promoted to Lieutenant Command Lothar of Stormwind! You have more than prove your worth," King Adamant proclaim to all present.

Lothar was taken aback when he heard the sound of the cheering from the Knights he had traveled with. He couldn't help but be touched by their appreciation.

"Your majesty I.. I'll try to earn the right to that rank."

"Along with that, I'll give you twenty of my personal retainer to help you take care of your lands and holdings," King Adamant generously gifted with a smile and was pleased by the stunned look on Lothar's face. "Oh and what the hell, I'll match whatever is in that chest of gold you won too."

Lothar looked over to his sister and saw that she was just as stunned as he was by the King's reward.

"With that said, all the knights of the expeditionary force is exempt from duty for the next month, go have fun you lot!" King Adamant shouted jovially at expeditionary knights, he basked in their roar of approving cheer and watch as they left with a salute.

"As for you two, come to the throne room, we have much to discuss."

Lothar and Mara looked at each other before they followed the king retinue back into the Keep.

+++ Stormwind Keep – Throne Room+++

King Adamant, Prince Llane and along with the ambassadors from Ironforge and Gnomeregan remained silent after Lady Mara and Lothar finished their report. Finally after a few minutes of silence the king let out a long sigh.

"It's like looking in a warp distorted mirror." High Tinker Talabak Grindspring observed as he put a hand on his chin in deep thoughts.

"Yet we can't continue to be isolated in this world," Ambassador Muradin Bronzebeard pointed out while stroking his beard in contemplation.

"Aye we forged a great Alliance, and yes we own this land, but there are so much more out there, we need to be a part of that new community of that world."

"Do we? I'm afraid that their darker nature might taint the spirit of our people," Queen Varia caution front the seat next to King Adamant.

"Or maybe our light might heal their darker nature," Lady Mara countered softly. As a High Cleric it was in her nature to try and heal anything that was wrong.

"Can we fight them if we have to?" King Adamant asked and saw the Muradin and Talabak looked on also curious.

"Our combine army still fall short against theirs by a hundred thousand," Conjurer Aran informed the group as he took a sip from his ale cup. "Their Maesters were quite open with the information. However we are better trained and armed I believe."

"That is true, their soldiers are not as dedicated as ours and the majority of their army seem to be peasant militia pressed into services when needed," Lady Mara pointed out the disparity between their two great forces.

That drew some raised eye brow from everyone involved.

"Perhaps we should control it, as an experiment," Talabak ventured looking around as he too drank from a much smaller cup, one more fitting for a child. "If it doesn't work we can simply close ourselves off again."

"Tinker Talabak, my main concern is how they would reacted to you and our dwarven allies," King Adamant voiced out his deepest fears. "While we are humans and can mingle, you are completely different."

"I'm not worry about that, they'll get use to us just like your ancestors did," Muradin pointed out good naturedly as he continued to stroke his beard. Dwarves are known for doing that to help them think.

"So it is agree then?"

"Agreed," Tinkerer Grindspring higher pitch voice nodded in enthusiasm. Gnomes were well known for their curiosity.

"Then it looks like the next step would be to send ambassador from all three nation to King's Landing and being to hammer out a favorable trade agreement," King Adamant replied after a moment of silence. "From there we'll worry about Essos when we have secure a foothold in Westeros."

"I'll go back to infomr my brother and personally select the diplomat and soldiers," Mauradin declared before he excused himself with ambassador Talabak in tow.

"Now that the meeting is adjourned, I'm sure my son would like to catch up with his best friend," King Adamant smiled at his son before he took his leave from the throne room leaving only his son, Lothar and his sister behind.

Prince Llane Wrynn looked at his best friend and gave the widest grin, happy to have said friend back. Slinging an arm over his best friend shoulders he began leading him out to their favorite tavern.

"Welcome back you son of a bitch, or should I say _Lion of Azeroth_ , or is it Westeros now?"

Anduin groaned and tried to hide his face when Llane informed him that the people of Stormwind had not taken kindly to the Westeros calling him the Lion of Westeros. So they have been added Lion of Azeroth along with his title of Champion of Stormwind, the greatest warrior in TWO realms. There were even singing songs about it!

"I rather they call him the _Idiot of Azeroth,_ " Taria gave her brother a half lidded glare before she too stuck by his side and a strong grip on his ears. "You will have to explain to me dear beloved brother of mine, in very _great_ detail on why you thought dueling without ARMOR was such a good idea."

"… Mercy, sister," Anduin lean into his sister attack, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Never." Taria assured her brother.

*** Eight months later – Sunnyglade ***

Lieutenant Commander Anduin Lothar read and re-read the letter in his hand over and over again that Llane had brought back from King's Landing. Ever since he returned he had been with the patrol force in Brightwood and the Swamp of Sorrows to keep it clear from insect infestation or Trolls. Prince Llane along with a larger force to represent Stormwind interest, brought along Ambassador Muradin and Tinker Fizzhorn to hammer out the detail.

The king Prince Llane thought he would be dealing with was apparently no longer in power. Shortly after Lothar expeditionary force left, Prince Rhaegar staged a coup and imprisoned the mad king. Anduin could not say he was surprised, but that made for smoother negotiation as Prince -or rather- _King_ Rhaegar was more reasonable. There was mention of a plot regarding the city and Wildfire that forced Rhaegar hands, apparently it was some sort of green fire. Tinkerer Fizzhorn was able to be gifted with a vial of it to experiment with by the Alchemist guild.

Llane told him there seem to be some tension but overall the arrival of the Gnomes and Dwarves was a marvel to everyone at their courts. Seeing one dwarf might be cause for laughter, but seeing a small army well armored was a different feeling all together. It was then that Queen Lyanna had slip Prince Llane a note addressed to Lothar. The very same note Lothar was reading in his hand with Llane over his shoulders.

 _To my beloved Champion of Westeros,_

 _By the time this letter reach you, I would have probably given birth to your child. I do not expect anything from you, you most likely have a more suitable match in Azeroth. However, I do not want my child to be called a bastard - a Sand. You once told me things were different in Azeroth, if that is the case, would you mind our child taking on the name of your House? You can send a missive directly by raven with your answer._

 _Ashara Dayne of Starfall_

"What in Light name - you never told me!" Prince Llane finished reading the letter and clap his best friend on the shoulder, a wide smile could be seen on his face.

"I.. I didn't know," Lothar re-read the letter again with disbelieving eyes. "I'm… I'm going to be a father..."

"I know!" Llane shouted in excitement. "What are you going to do?"

"I- I need to go to her, Llane, do you think your father would let me take a short leave of absence?" Lothar thoughts were a mess but there was one thing that was very clear. He wanted to be with Ashara.

"You should probably take Skybreaker with you," Llane referred to Lothar's family gryphon. "I'll get the ship ready for your transport with a map of Westeros. Do you know where your lady hail from?"

"Dorne, Stallfall," Anduin replied listlessly before mounted his horse and began to rode toward his estate without so much as a farewell to the Crown Prince of Stormwind. He was going to be a FATHER!

"At least bring a healer with you!" Llane shouted at Lothar's retreating back. A moment later he broke out into a wide smile. "I'm going to be an Uncle!"

+++ Dorne, Stallfall, 3 Weeks Later +++

For the guards of House Dayne, it was not every day they saw a giant flying creature headed toward their castle on the cliff. The sight of the creature had sent servant running in panics while guards tried to level their bows at the creature. However, none of them got let loose a single arrow before the creature land and let two people off it's back. One was dressed in the familiar style of armor from Stormwind, while the other was a matronly looking woman that looked slightly past her prime. A moment later, the head of House Dayne guards recognized the figure. Ser Anduin Lothar, Champion of Stormwind, Lion of Westeros.

"S-Ser Lothar could that be a famed Gryphon of Stormwind?" the Head guard, Connor asked as he looked with some trepidation at the large beast.

"Yes it is now can you tell me where Ashara is?" Anduin Lothar asked in an urgent tone of voice.

Suddenly it clicked in Connor head on what was going on. Nodding happily he formed up an honor guard.

"This way but… err can you really leave that beast untended?"

As if just remembering, Lothar turned around and eyed his Gryphon and gave it a single command.

"Stay."

The Gryphon screeched loudly before it sat on it's hunches not unlike a cat eyeing the rest of the guard of House Dayne warily.

Connor was unsure of that simple command but decided that it appeared to be passive enough now. Leading Lothar into the inner chambers of the castle, he was greeted by a serving maid name Wylla if her recalled correctly.

"Wylla, this is Lord Lothar, he is here to see Lady Dayne, is she still resting?"

"What is all this commotion Captain why-!" A soft tired voice made itself known softly. "Anduin..."

Lothar stopped in his tracks upon seeing Ashara standing before him. She was as beautiful as he remember, her hair seem to have grown a bit longer, there was a soft glow about her, while her exotic purple eyes looked quite tired.

"Ashara…"

"You're here," Ashara pointed out though her tone hint a bit at her confusion.

"I got your letter," Anduin answered softly before looking at her stomach, which did not have any noticeable bulge. "I… Is everything okay Ashara?"

Ashara saw Lothar gazed and smiled softly. "He's sleeping right now, would you like to see him?"

Lothar did not know why but he suddenly felt a burst of happiness weld up from his chest. For a moment he had feared the worse.

"Please."

"If you don't mind, I would like to tag along," the priestess from Northshire, Anya Cordin said in a quite voice. "I'm a healer and would like to check your health later if you do not mind Lady Ashara, that was why Young Lothar brought me."

Ashara turned to look at Lothar with affectionate eyes before she lead him into her chambers where her little sister Allryia was cooing softly at a bassinet. Her sister had looked up in alarm when she recognized Lothar armor motif and a wide smile made itself known on her face.

Lothar saw the little crib and found his own legs moving of it's own accord stopping shortly when he reached the basket. Looking down at the very tiny figure in container he could make out the little wrinkles on the boy face, though he appeared to be bundle in purple cloth to keep him warm. As if sensing his presence, his son opened his eyes, which were a shade of purple exactly like his mother and smiled at him.

"Have you named him?" Lothar asked softly as he continued to be fascinated by his son every action.

Ashara was next to Lothar in the next moment and saw her son smiling at his father, her heart warmed even more. He was a very healthy boy and but she had a difficult time birthing him.

"Not yet, I was trying to decide… since you are here, would you like to?" Ashara asked uncertainly. While men can father as many sons and bastards as they'd like, rarely do they want to take responsibilities.

"Callan," Lothar replied immediately and turned to look at Ashara. "Callan Lothar."

"Callan Lothar," Ashara sounded it out and smiled satisfied. "A strong name, worthy in Dorne or Azeroth. Thank you Anduin."

Suddenly Lothar turned to Ashara and took a golden ring gifted to his ancestors from the High Elves of Quel Thalas from his neckchain. Breaking off the chain he suddenly got down on one knee much to the surprise of Ashara.

"Anduin? What are you doing?" Ashara asked completely confused.

"In Azeroth, this is how we ask women for their hand in marriage," Anduin replied and saw Ashara eyes widen. He even swore he heard a soft squeal from Allyria and the Priestess.

"Lady Ashara Dayne, would you do me the honor of being my wife? My possession are meager for someone of your stature but they are yours."

Ashara lovely violet eyes suddenly became tear filled as she nodded. "I-I gladly accept with all my heart."

And with that, Ashara embraced Lothar crying into his shoulders. He saw similarly teary eyes from Allyria and the Priestess. A moment later after Ashara was composed he was able to slip the ring onto her finger.

"I'm sorry if I cause you any dishonor, had I known, I would have arrived sooner," Lothar said contritely as he felt Ashara lean into him.

"It is no matter, things are like that in Westeros, but the fact that you are here make me happier then you can imagine," Ashara replied.

"Now Milady, if you would be so kind as to let me check on yours and the babe health?" the Priestess, Anya Corral inquired softly.

"She's from the same Order as Lady Fordragon," Lothar assured Ashara who was looking at him for confirmation. "She well heal anything that ails you."

"Then if it please you great healer," Ashara responded with a nod as she reluctantly separated form her beloved.

"Now out you men so I can let the great lady here keep her modesty," Anya all but pushed Lothar and the Captain of the Guard out of the room.

Lothar watch the door shut and came face to face with a large intimidating man in fine elegant purple clothing leveling a flat stare at him.

"L-Lord Uther, this is Ser Anduin Lothar of Stormwind," the Captain of the House guard informed his master immediately.

The large man who was clean shaven -and looked much like Arthur Dayne except with white streak in his hair- looked at the Champion of Stormwind critically for a few minutes.

"What is your _business_ here?" Lord Uther Dayne finally deign to asked, his clothes were all purple in the colors of the Daynes.

"I- came to ask your daughter for her hand in marriage," Lothar suddenly realized he committed a grave mistake. "But in my rush ask her I forgot to asked the Lord of the House for his blessing. I hope you can forgive my rude behavior."

"Do you know the history of House Dayne Ser Lothar?" the Head of House Dayne asked and saw the Stormwind Captain shook his head.

"Ours is a House that older than that of Valyria and go back to the Dawn of Days," Uther spoke up giving Lothar a look. "Kings and Queens have married from our line, what make you think you are good enough for my daughter?"

Anduin was at a complete loss on what to do or what to say. Was the Lord of House Dayne rejecting him?

"Father!" Ashara came out looking a lot more refresh than before. Her lovely violet eyes that usually was filled with joy was glaring angrily at the larger man. "I will be marrying Anduin with or without your consent."

"He is not worthy of you or our line prestige," Uther had quailed a bit under his daughter glare but shot Lothar a threatening look.

"Father!" Ashara stood between her father and Lothar, she gave her beloved an apologetic look but it was the priestess who was looking speculatively at the King.

"Pardon me Lord Dayne, but is your only problem with Sir Lothar here is that he is not royalty or hail from prestigious noblity?" Anya asked the large man. The man turned to her and gave her a glare, but she had seen worse from patients.

"Yes, our proud history would only but sully if she married him, I have heard that even small from Stormwind can rise up in rank equal to that of nobility. I rather raise a bastard than be sully by a smallfolk," Uther declared ignoring his daughters angered look.

"Hmmmm," Priestess Anya turned to Lothar with a small frown on her face. "Sir Lothar, my history might be rusty, but doesn't your line family hail directly from King Thoradin himself?."

Ashara was surprised by Anya words and turned to look at her husband to be who merely gave a small nod. Her father though was looking at the Priestess with curiosity.

"Who is King Thoradin?" Uther asked the priestess.

"King Thoradin was the first kings of ALL the humans where he hail from. Around three thousand years before this the humans of our world were split into hundred of tribes. It was King Thoradin who conquered them all and forged the first nation of _Arathor_ that endured for thousand of years before they left the mainland with their most loyal retainers and founded Stormwind."

The condescending expression on Uther faded away to mute respect as he looked at Lothar once again.

"A direct descendant you say?" Uther asked the priestess while looking at Lothar speculatively.

"It's an open secret, for those that care about it" the Priestess answered with a small nod of her own.

"You do not know your own history?" Uther turned on Lothar demanding an explanation.

"I'm well aware but Priestess Anya forgot to mention that any claim we have would be in Lordaeron _not_ Azeroth and even then, we forfeited all rights to Lordaeron when we left it," Lothar explained to everyone present.

Lothar knew well his family history and it was told in that way so that no future generation would try to make a claim to Lordaeron throne. When they were transported to this new world, the blood of Arathi seem even less important.

"Still you have the blood of Kings in your veins do you not?" Uther seem to dismissed Lothar counter argument. "I shall give Ashara weight in silver and two hundred of my most loyal guard as her dowry. Along with a small villa right on the outskirt of my castle when you deign to come visit."

Lothar was taken aback. Dowry? That was a dwarven practice he though. "My lord I-"

"Thank you father!" Ashara instantly hugged her father and give him a kiss on his cheek. "That is too generous of you!"

"Of course, you are a Dayne after all," Uther spoke as if what he just did was as natural as breathing. He than looked back at Uther. "I want you two married in the Sept here first and then I shall go to Stormwind and see your married there in honor of your husband's faith."

"As you wish father," Ashara said demurely and turned to look at Lothar.

"I would very much like to speak to your father," Uther looked over Ashara shoulders giving him a pointed look.

"My parents are no longer of this world," Lothar informed the lord of Starfall and saw the man looked a bit contrite.

"If you do not mind my asking, how did they die?" Uther asked respectfully as he saw his daughter look to her husband to be in concern.

"They died defending our village from a large Troll warband," Lothar recalled the story his neighbors had told him. "From my understanding, between the two of them, they killed over a hundred trolls but were brought low by poison spears the Trolls like to used."

Uther was silent for a moment before he gave a short bow. "A warriors death, I am now honored to be joining my blood with your line."

Looking at Ashara, Uther gave her a kiss on her head before he walked away and begin preparation for the wedding ceremony.

End.

 **History of Westeros and it's Sister Realm Azeroth.**

The trade started with a trickle, Dwarven Smith sold steel weapons better than any of Westerosi make while Gnome inventors crafted buildings and new farming tools for Westeros. They made a fortune, the smiths of Stormwind also profit because they were the main exporter with a large navy. The exact motiff and designs pattern along with the skill leather working from Stormwind was highly sought after.

Eventually, the people of Azeroth imported metal from Westeros to use and sell it back to Essos in a more refined form. The weapons were so well made it highly sought after by many mercenary company.

Essos exotics spices began to make their way to Stormwind, which revolutionized Stormwind culinary menu.

The Mad King Aerys, died in the year 284 A.C. The king's mother retreated from the courts and doted on her children Viserys Targaryen and Daenerys Stormborn. Had a healer from Stormwind not been present the Queen would have died in childbirth. The Queen became the patron of the Church of the Light in Westeros which are at odds with the Faith Militant of the Seven Gods.

Curiously enough, the Light worshiper got along fine with those that followed the Old Gods.

Though the Realm was at peace under King Rhaegar rule, all was not well with the Royal family itself.

Queen Lyanna was consider a false queen by many of the courts and called a Whore Queen behind closed door. Ot was said she had trouble adjusting to the pace of the life of the court. Her son Jon Targaryen was talked and jeered behind his back, and thus grew up to be a somber child. His only playmate seem to be Aegon Targaryen, his older brother.

Queen Elia spent most of her time in Dorne much to the King sadness. However while he let the Queen take Rhaneys with her, Rhaegar would not allow Aegon to go until he was older. IN that, it ensured Queen Elia would returned to King's Landing.

Dorne balk at the treatment of their princess and talks of assassinating Queen Lyanna often rung about their halls. Though no action have been taken yet.

The Reach enjoyed a good relationship with the Throne and have all but partition their daughter Margery to be betrothed to Aegon.

Tywin Lannister wed his daughter Cersei to the lord of Storm End and produced three golden hair children. To smooth thing overs with Robert Baratheon Joffery was promised Danerys Stormborn and more land given the lord of Storm End. Thus far, Robert have not seen fit to visit King's Landing even when summon, his wife, escorted by the Kingsguard Jaime Lannister speaks on behalf of Storm's End.

Jon Arryn of the Vale relationship with both of his fosters sons deteriorated due to not taking side in the fall out between Ned Stark and Robert Baratheon. It was in the vale that Robert called Eddard sister a d _ragon fucking whore_. The Quiet Wolf struck his best friend of many years to defend her honor. It took all of the house guard to separate the two men but the damage was done. Though Ned still pay respect to Jon, the Lord of the Vale could not reciprocate for fear of looking he favor Ned over Robert.

Riverrun and the Stark maintained a strong alliance with one another. Ned Stark suddenly found himself the Lord of Winterfell when his father and brother was forced to abdicated their claim. The North were in an uproar at what the she-wolf of Winterfell had done but lord Rickard Stark said the blame was on him for not teaching her better.

Along with inheriting Winterfell, Ned Stark also inherit Brandon betrothal to Catelyn Tully. The two were cool with one initially but eventually learn to love each other deeply. Though Ned feel guilty that he was basically in love with his brother's wife. Benjen Stark who had help Lyanna covered up her meeting with Rhaegar on the last day of the feast blame himself and took the Black to man the wall with his father and brother.

Ned Stark to date have never reply to a single letter from Lyanna. It is unknown if he read the letter at all or toss it in a fire.

The Iron Born feeling pressure from being caught between Stormwind Navy and the Westeros one made a bid to attack Casterly Rock. Robert had not wait for Rhaegar to respond but instead marched his army along with Dorne to crush the Iron Born. King Rhaegar is unsettle by the alliance between the Westerland, Dorne and Storm's End.

 **The History of Azeroth and it's Sister Realm Westeros.**

The people of Azeroth began trading with their sister continent and found themselves hard press initially to make a go of it. Unlike Azeroth, Westeros was choke full of bandits and highwayman but they were no match for the forces of the Alliance. Eventually bandits turn away from caravans carrying the Lion Symbol of Azeroth or Hammer of Ironforge.

The forging method of the Thorium brotherhood, of which all smith in Stormwind military was a part of generated lots of revenue for all three kingdoms. Though Stormwind earned a bit more for helping to ferry the smiths and committing the men to protect the Dwarven smiths. Some questioned the wisdom of selling Westeros weapons but was assured that for now, it was not as good as the one forged for their respective kingdom.

Another major event was the Masters of Essos wanting to open trade directly with the Alliance instead of going through Westeros the entire time. In doing so they offered Stormwind a piece of land on Essos so that the Alliance could ship their good directly into Essos. Since it would limited in number, it would still not affect Westeros livelihood too much.

To that point, the land was offered south of Tyrosh and borders Volantis. There, Stormwind built Valiant's Keep with a decent naval force and manned by two Legions, one of Stormwind and another from Ironforge. The Profit they received from the goods coming in front Essos directly more than paid for the up keep of the forces there. Soon merchants began to set up shop outside of the city and became a target for raiders. It came to a head when a large Dotharki Warhost descended upon Valiant Keep to loot. Commander Lothar, who had been station their for that year lead the Allied forces that defeated the Dothraki horde. Following that victory the merchants that did business under the shadow of the Keep walls exploded ten times over. That was also another large boost of income to Azeroth when the merchant paid tribute to Stormwind for their continue protection.

King Adamant Wrynn was approached by Tywin Lannister of Casterly Rock to wed his daughter Cersei off to Prince Llane. Even by Azeroth standard the daughter of Casterly Rock was extremely beautiful. Due to Lady Ashara grace and conduct, many expect the same out of Cersei Lannister. However, no one could have imagine that Prince Llane would have fallen in love with Lady Taria and so the Lannister's proposal was graciously rejected.

Lady Mara Fordragon, revealed herself to be with child and gave birth to a healthy baby boy she named Bolvar within the year she returned home from her mission. The boy purple eyes gave away his father's identity. Lady Ashara Lothar was happy to be an Aunt to her brother's son and wrote her brother of young Bolvar progress. Lord Uther often come to visit his two grandchildren doting on the two boys. There was a flare up between Lady Mara and Lord Uther when the Lord of Starfall wanted to name Bolvar a Dayne. However, Lady Mara ferociousness convinced the Lord of Starfall otherwise.

King Adamant allowed Westeros to set up a small township in the Black Morass as a trading hub for Westeros, it became a small Township in itself that paid taxes and answer to Stormwind King over the years.

Prince Llane was greeted with a sister two years after Lothar returned home from the initial expeditionary force. They name the girl Vanessa and became inundated by request from all the nobles houses in Westeros almost immediately following her birth. King Adamant toss all of the request into the nearest fireplace much to his wive exasperation. It became no secret that King Rhaegar would very much like for Princess Vanessa to wed his other son Jon Targaryen.

Taria Lothar nee Wrynn found herself unexpectedly Princess of Stormwind. She had asked Ashara to be her lady in waiting, Ashara agreed so that she could be closer to Lothar when he returned from his missions. That allow Taria was able to spoil her nephew to her heart content, and talk with a woman she grew to love as her own blood sister. It was five years later when she found herself pregnant with her first child.

Medivh came back three years after Lothar returned from his expedition. The guardian brought news of grave tidings. He had travel from all over Westeros to Essos and the lands beyond. He let King Adamant knew of the threat beyond the great Wall on Westeros, of an undead host so great it boggle the mind and an enemy that he was not even sure he could defeat. The Guardian reported that he barely escaped with his life when he went Beyond the Wall. He found the defense of Castle Black laughable and the wall undermanned. So on his advice, the King called a council and after much deliberation, offered to help augment the forces at Castle Black. King Rhaegar had replied that Castle Black falls under the North jurisdiction. Many take that to assume he did not want to aggravated his wife Brother the Warden of the North, and so let petition the Lord of Winterfell.

Lothar, Llane and Medivh met with Lord Stark and told him of what they suspect. Lord Stark was skeptical but could not spare the men to commit to guarding the Wall for how knows how many years. That was when they offered to build a small Keep near the Gift of Castle Black and augment the Wall with two legions, along with updated weaponry from the dwarves and gadgets from the gnomes. The plan was for two legions to serve at castle black for a period of two years each rotation. Putting the strength of Castle Black back to how it was before Aegon's Landing. The cost of the upkeep was negligible because the Gift that they harvested and worked.

Upon the birth of Varian Wrynn, the royal family was once more inundated with request for marriage. King Rhaeger offered Rhaenys Targaryen, Dorne offers Arianne Martell, Storm Ends offer Myrcella Baratheon and Lady Catlyn of Winterfell offers Sansa Stark.

Through the years, the House of Lothar prosper with six more children with only one of them a girl. House Wrynn was blessed with another daughter and son as if trying to keep up with one another.

In order to combat the harassing attack of the Faith Militant, the Chruch created the Order of the Knight Templars. Lady Mara was in charge with training their priest and priestess to fight.

Shortly thereafter Conjurer Aran passed away, Medivh cite grief and went into Karazhan and had yet to be seen.

 _ **Aegon Conquest , Year 298:**_

With Callan and Bolvar of age and both enlisted in Stormwind Army, their first assignment is to man the walls at Castle Black with their Legion. Marshal Lothar to ease his wife and Lady Mara fear, joins the two legion with his personal guards. However, he first would take a detour with the two boys to Winterfell to pay their respects to the Warden of the North.

Queen Lyanna sick of the Court forcibly takes a vacation to the North with Jon Targaryen. King Rhaegar stays behind but allow Aegon to go with his brother with the Kingsguard Arthur Dayne, Arys Oakheart and Barristan Selmy for personal protection.

End

My Notes:

Well now it begins and for those that worry about the Horde they're coming…

But yep, I chose this route, the tension route. And yes the Wildings gonna get butted fucked. Also yes, I gave Lothar more children. Asahra lives and she's probably fertile, while Lothar was shown to be in the prequel comic to be armoous, so having more children in the 18 years is not so hard to imagine. Same with Llane who dad was still alive so no pressure.

As for Lothar son's and daughters name? Taking them straight off of Viking Ragnar, since Travis Fimmel did such an awesome job as both Ragnar and Lothar.


	7. Chapter 7

Warcraft

Game of Thrones

No Editor- if you want to volunteer send me a PRIVATE message.

The Eighth Kingdom

*** 297 A.C – Womb of the World, Vaes Dothrak ***

Thami of Khal Jango Khalasar reverently scooped water from their most holiest of holy areas. She was not alone as other women from Vaes Dothrak were also getting water with a vase as well. According to Dothraki history, the first man emerged from the sacared lake on horseback. She had always believe that was a myth.

Until now.

The lake, which had been tranquil and serene with the golden sun illuminating its body, began to glow a sickly green color. The light of it completely destroyed the pretty golden gold that had shimmered upon it surface. Looking down at the water, Thami saw little dot of green dust not unlike fireflys appears to taint the pool. By now the other women of Vaes Dothrak was beginning to cry out in alarm as the little green light gathered together and exploded upward.

Thami dropped the picture and crossed her arms over her head as the wind almost knocked to her feet. A lance of green light shot from the lake to pierced the very heavens accompanied by the sound of a host souls cried out in agony.

Moments later a large brute -larger in bulk and height than a Dothraki warrior- emerged from the lake holding an axe almost the width of her body. Thami gasped when she saw the warrior, his face was not the glorious divine man of Dothrak legends, but instead was a monster with it's piggish eyes and large twin tusk jutting out from it's lower jaw. It reminded her of the Unsullied Trolls she have once seen down by Astapor but bulkier.

" **Lok Tar Ogar!** "

The creature let loose a savage war cry before it affixed it's eyes on her. Thami was rooted in shock when more creatures like the first one began to emerge from the _Womb of the World_ from all direction. Thami was reminded of an ant hill she once kicked over, they swarmed out angrily just like these beast were doing. There were even female monsters and moments later, they violated Vaes Dothrak more sacred laws when they began cutting down the women that had accompanied her gleefully. By this time, thousand must have emerged from the lake yet, they showed no signs of stopping. Thami had no idea why she have yet to be cut down but, it seem the first large creature was looking at her with cruel eyes. She did idly note that there appear to be a large numbers of brown creatures much like her own skin.

Then to her further horror one of the green female let out a high pitich squeal and pointed in the direction of Vaes Dothrak itself. As one the monster horde roared in glee as they made for her home their footsteps thundering throughout the valley.

"No!" Thami yelled and with a cry out rage, drew out her short knife and jumped upon the first green warrior that had spotted her. She savagely growled in pleasure when she pierced his skin but was rewarded with a back handed strike that broke a lot of her bones. The last vision she saw before the darkness engulf her was a more intimating green figure emerged from the lake, the last creature was dressed like a shaman of the Jogos Nhai.

+++ 3 Months later +++

Thami wondered why they've kept her alive for so long. Every since the creature had emerged from the cursed _Womb of the World_ , they have been hard at work reshaping the Mother of Mountains into some odd pillars. She had seen the creatures beginning to take prisoners from the hairy men up north all the way to South of Yi Ti. They must numbers over a tens of thousands now, cramped up in such a tight space. They have yet to strike out west even though their numbers alone were great, at least a hundred thousand strong and yet they continued to built a crude fortification almost like those seen in Essos. Her thoughts that they were alike stopped when the creatures showed how great they were at craftsmanship that not even Dothraki men could achieved. At the center of where her city once stood, the brutes were erecting a large building of stone.

Any attempts to talk to the monsters had failed, thought she was sure the ones that looked like Shamans could understand her. However out of all the dark shamans, it was the one with the bones and skulls protruding from his back that struck fear into her. Thami had seen the creature that the other referred to as Gul'dan take the life out of her fellow prisoners. He seem to grow empowered with every one he consumed.

Suddenly a sound blared, one that Thami now recognized as the creature call to arms. One of the Great Khals must be launching yet another daring offensive to take back their cities. She could hear the sound of the Green monsters known as Orcs roar mix with the battle cry of her own people. The cheers from the prisoners were deafening as they jumped against their cage and jeered at their jailers. The Orcs only roared back and took the hands off of those that dare stuck their hands outside their cages.

The battle seem to rage on for the better part of the day when she saw Dothraki riders getting closer. At their head was Khal Drogo, the greatest of all Dothraki warrior. He appeared bloodied but his men were putting dozen of arrows into each Orc as they charged them. Though the Orc great strength had let them throw their spears and fire arrows with great accuracy.

However it was the creature known as Gul'dan that worried Thami, he had his back turned to the battle and care not that his people were dying nor that his base were being attack. He was staring at the great pillars carved out by their stone workers. Suddenly she felt light headed, looking down she saw the white light of her soul her very life essence being drain from her. Looking around she saw the same light was being taken from all the caged prisoners.

Why, why was he killing them now, but Thami had no answers and she died with none.

*** 298 A.C Dark Portal Fortress ***

Durotan, Chieftian of the Frostwolves Clan watched over his people encampment with an unsettled look. They have situated themselves around the lake they had emerged from but now the lands around them are beginning to die much like _Tannan Jungle_ or rather what they called it now, H _ellfire Peninsula._ Along with his clans were the White Wolves, Mok'Nathal Clan, Stormriders and half a dozen others. With that many clan they numbered in the millions and currently have over five hundred thousand capable fighting warriors all spread out through what the people of this world called the _Dothraki Sea_.

"What troubles you Durotan?" Orgrim Doomhammer, right hand of the Chieftian of the Frostwolves asked his long time friend. His friend had that pensive look again.

"Tell me Orgrim," Durotan looked out along their people vast encampment without turning back to his friend. "What do you see before you?"

"Our people, safe, as Gul'dan promised," Orgrim said bluntly. He knew about his friend misgiving about Gul'dan but the Warlock had brought over their clans as promised. The woods from the northern territory were being harvested for their great war machine. "Perhaps you should give Gul'dan another chance, whatever mistake he had committed has been atoned for when he lead us here."

"Atoned?" Durotan had to snort derisively at his friend comment. "We would never be able to atone for what we have done, nor what we are still doing."

"Would you rather our people die?" Orgrim Doomhammer asked his friend with a serious expression. "Without Gul'dan your son would have died or have you forgotten?"

"No… I have not," Durotan replied with an uneasy shift in his stance. True his son, Go'el, was alive and did not seem different from other Orc children, but he knew his son have been marked by the green cursed.

"But look around you, don't you think the lands around the Dark Portal is dying quicker than it di don our world?"

"The price of magic that Gul'dan told us," Orgrim tried to sooth his friend worries. "Beside, once the rest of our people come through the Dark Portal we will no longer have need of it, does that ally your fear?"

"Hmmm, somewhat… so what brings you here, I heard the Bleeding Hollow and Warsong conquest to the south are encountering great resistance," Durotan have heard the report, they have learned the people languages here during their year stay here. "The people we fought does not seem so different from us, perhaps we should be trying to learn to live together?"

"For what? They are weaker than us, weaker than even the Draenei," Orgrim was honestly confused by his friend mercy. Was it not Durotan who help the Orcs sacked their first great city of the _Telmor?_ He decided to change the subject, his friend have become less and less happy when they have arrived here.

"The Blackrock are getting ready to go west to add their great numbers to Grom's and Kilrog own, that leaves us with the Whitewolf and Whiteclaw for the defense of this Dark Portal only."

"Are they taking the Orges with them?" Durotan asked distastefully. He cannot get over his hatred of the brutes that had follow them from Draenor that the Blackrock seem to control.

"Yes, oddly those creature seem to thrive in these rocky lands and it's not hard to feed them as they feast on the dead of our enemies," Orgrim was a bit disgusted by that, though they were enemies with these humans, that did not mean they deserved to be eaten.

"So long as they are away from here, I'd feel better for it," Durotan exhaled deeply as he continued to gazed at the incomplete Horde once more. Only half of their people have came through though the Frostwolves had sustained the most casualties during the initial fighting with the horsemen known as the Dothraki. A hundred thousand Orcs have arrived in the first wave and sack the heart of their city. Three months later, they opened the portal to allow another hundred thousand through. The Dothraki had nearly overran their forces base on sheer numbers, but the Dark Portal reinforcement turned the tie.

Those that lived after that battle was kept alive for Gul'dan to once more use their lives in service to the Horde as they kept taking the lands from these humans. Ever month after that, a hundred thousand of their people were let through, children, old women, and fighting Orcs. The Dothraki raids are no longer close to the heart of their cities now. It wasn't until three months ago Gul'dan learned something about the Shadowlands and a city known as Asshai. He took many of his Warlocks with him including the Dragonmaw clan and the Shadowmoon clans. He promised to returned with gather weapon of wars but Durotan was sure he was only furthering his agenda at the expense of Orcish lives.

In the mean time Blackhand was intent on taking every city around them and has order the Horde to began razing the city south so they can build their own ships of war once the rest of their people arrive they would migrate there in a better position than this grassy land.

"Agreed, though I wish we could be with Blackhand to destroyed the humans cities of Meereen and Qarth," Orgrim said wistfully. The plan was to take the entire coast south of them and level all of the cities from _Jinqi_ to _Mantarys_ according to the map of this world.

Doomhammer hated guard duties.

"I'm sure war will come to us sooner enough," Durotan consul his best friend. "Until then, enjoy the peace, it might be the last we've ever have."

"Hmph, I sometime wonder why I am friends with a pacifist like you," Orgrim grunted in dissatisfaction while glaring at said friend.

"You don't have a choice, I'm your warchief," Durotan gave his friend a wide grin before the two broke down in laughter. It was good laughing again.

+++Selhorys, Dothraki Plains +++

Khal Drogo collapsed on top of his slave as he once more spilled his seed inside the green creature. Unlike most of her kind, this one was pleasing to the eye in the Dothraki way and the green skin was exotic enough where it excite him. He had shared her with his men but she had killed them. Some where even injured from the coupling. Drogo took that as a challenged to tame the wild female and so another one of their battle ended with him neither gaining victory nor she his defeated.

Rolling over while panting from the coupling he looked over to the green slave he had captured once more and marvel at how human she looked.

"I had expected better this time," Garona Halforcen stared at the Khal in defiance. She had to admit this human did not complained about the bruised nor marks she'd given him. Unlike the rest of his men who had tried to raped her, they were now the laughing stock of their Khalasar.

"Something distracted you from your efforts mighty Drogo?"

"Your people have stop moving west but south to the rich cities and their high walls," Drogo finally voiced his thoughts as he looked at his captive. "Why would they do that? Why are they leaving Vaes Dothrak vulnerable to certain attack from the me and the other remaining Khalasar?"

"Perhaps they found real warriors to fight?" Garona taunted as she made no effort to dressed herself. As expected her words found their mark and make the Khal glowered angrily at her. From her understanding his Khalasar once numbered over forty thousands, the strongest of all the Khalasar. Today Mighty Khal Drogo only lead a mere eight thousand screamers, the rest killed in the war with her people.

"Speak true or be punish," Drogo told her, he was not threatening her, he was simply stating a fact. The … woman before him was a proud one, however he could see her aversion to the unpleasantness he could subject her to and so choose to talk to him.

"Your lands does not have enough food and water to sustain them," Garona spoke up softly after a few moments of silence. "They are going to a place that can."

"There are a great many walled cities in their way, they will died and the Dothraki will have their vengeance," Drogo voiced filled with promised but then he heard his slave laughed.

"What is it wo- female?"

"The walls of those cities might be intimating to YOUR people, but to the Horde they are nothing," Garona smiled sadistically and whispered to the great Khal. "We have destroyed foes with stronger walls and magic."

Khal Drogo glared at the female but could not help but realized that if the Orcish Horde took the cities by the sea, they would be free to go anywhere unhindered. He also realized now of all time was when the Dark Gateway at _Vaes Dothrak_ would be lightly defended. If he could get all of the broken Khalasar together for one final push… but then something else occurred to him. Though they might be able to match the Orcs, they have no ways of destroying the Dark Gateway itself. This would require things the Dothraki people do not have… he would have to go west to the men in the Free Cities and find more engine of seigecraft to take back the Dothraki holy lands.

His mind decided, Drogo looked at the nude form of the female again, muscular and tone in all the right places. Drogo was once more hit with a wave of lust for the female creature, the creature saw his manhood coming back to life but merely looked amused as he took her once more savagely.

*** Westeros, King's Landing – Maiden Vault 298 A.C ***

Princess Daenerys Targaryen, known as the Stormborn because of the crazed weather that had occurred during her birth could recalled the exact moment when her beloved brother and king, Rhaegar Targaryen looked at her differently. As far back as she could remember, it had only been Viserys who had looked at her in that manner, a manner that Rhaegar and mother had disapproved of :Targaryen, they had said, would not be coupling like that any more.

Queen Lyanna had been the one to shield her from Viserys unwanted advance. In Daenerys eyes, what happened between Rhaegar and Lyanna was romantically tragic. She knew that if Queen Lyanna family had not been punish, then Rhaegar and the second Queen would be very happy. Instead, there had a strain tension of bitterness between the two, though there was real affection also.

All of that changed however when Daenerys flowered. It had happened in the presence of her family. Only on rare occasion would Queen Elia and Lyanna supped together with the entire family. The occasion was because of her Mother's name day. Daenerys recalled with clarity the panic cried from the servant girl as she looked down and saw her silver white dressed stained with red. The women had flocked to her, their differences momentarily put aside, Aegon had panicked and rushed out to call for a Maester while Jon had obediently followed. Viserys had tried to come near her but was restrained by the Kingsguard, it then she met Rhaegar eyes and saw something like a look of realization dawned on his face. Moments later, she felt the same lustful gazed Viserys had always given her, coming from Rhaegar.

Months later on Rhaegar suggestion, Daenerys and Viserys was to move back to King's Landing so they can know the people and the courts. Shortly after their arrival, Viserys was to patrol for bandits with the rest of the Black Cloaks and lived with them in the barracks so that he could learn the view point of the common soldiers. It was something the royal family of Stormwind have always done, which earned the respect of their people and Westerosi bannerman.

Then the little gesture began, first it was gifts, jewelry, rings, to match her eyes Rhaegar would tell her softly. He would always make time for her to supped together even when none of her good sisters could make it. Rhaegar had even composed a song just for her for her four and ten name day. As the years grew, so too did his advances, little touches began to linger longer. Those on the shoulders, her hand, her wrist, even familial hugs no longer felt familial. It was unfortunately, during one of these lingering hugs that her good sister Lyanna caught them.

The fall out between both king and Queen echo through the royal keeps though it was only Lyanna voice that had been raised. After that day, Lyanna would only give her eyes full of betrayal and hurt. Rhaegar touches became more frequent though nothing too improper. His grandest gift to her had been three petrified Dragons egg he had obtain from Asshai for her ten and sixth name day. It was a grand gift and Daenerys was glad for it, though now she was all but certain of Rhaegar intention toward her.

Recently, he had been talking to her privately in his study, of ice demons and how only dragons with fire in their blood could save the realm. It sounded fantastical even for Daenerys who had eagerly devour any stories from the magical land of Azeroth. She knew what he was asking her, of what he was asking _of_ her.

When Rhaegar finally all but made his intention known it was her good sister Lyanna who once more got into a heated argument with Rhaegar, this time about Daenerys herself. Aegon had looked at his own father in loathing while somber Jon looked protective. Eventually, the Queen as if having enough decided to go North to visit her estranged family. It was no secret that the North did not have a glowing opinion for Lyanna. She had decided to take Jon with her and Aegon had been ordered to go with them as well, to know his realm. Rhaenys was visit Stormwind with Queen Elia to see if they could push for a marriage with Prince Varian Wrynn.

Daenerys could not understand why she had been offered to Joffery Baratheon early in her life, she was much closer to the age of Prince Varian. She also found that she would very much like to live among the people of Stormwind. The dwarven folk and gnomes she met had made her laugh as a child to no end. If Rhaegar bed her now, she was sure it would caused an outrage among their cousin Robert Baratheon who had been already angry with the issue of her good sister Lyanna.

So here Daenerys was in King's Landing, the only family she have for leagues around was just Rhaegar. Daenerys clutched her dragons eggs for comfort, from the subtle hint Rhaegar had been giving her during dinner, it was to happen tonight. He would break his promise to Robert, dishonor the Baratheon line once more, and humiliated both her good sister a third time.

' _Please, Light, save me from my brother's grasp!'_

As Daenerys was praying to the Light, she suddenly smelled smoke and fire coming from near her room.

"Raisa?" Daenerys called out for her servant maid. "Guards?"

Standing up with her eggs still clutched in her hands to look out of her room and was greeted by a blazing inferno. Daenerys heart seized and she immediately tried to escape but found her rooms doors locked.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Daenerys dropped the dragon egg at her feet and pound on the door trying to get it to open up. "HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE!"

As if in replied to her desperate cries, the fire exploded and entered her room.

Daenerys was shocked at the speed of the fire and could only weep as her life came to an end. Her only comfort was that her brother would not be touching her at all.

+++ Next Morning, Maiden Vault Ruins +++

Jaime Lannister looked at his handy work and sighed. On his sister order, for his sister loved, he killed the Dragon Princess. Robert forces was not yet ready for a rebellion and Rhaegar bedding his little sister would have made him attack implusively. Dorne for all their talk of alliance would not betray Aegon and the Tyrell was promise their daughter were to be Queen one day.

No, they were not ready at all, negotiation with the Vale was also not going well as he understood it, but his father seem hopeful as if he knew someone on the inside. So against his better judgment, and his oath, he locked the little princess and made sure the fire would catch quickly to burn down the maiden vault as fast as possible. He didn't want the little girl to suffer. It was not the first time that he had betrayed his oath when he helped Rhaegar usur King Aerys.

"Come on you bastards, double time!" Ser Hightower ordered the Royal Guards and City Watch as they have been ferrying water through the nights in buckets to combat the fire.

Rhaegar was ashen faced with a healthy dose of guilt on his face. No doubt at the thought of desiring his sister, not that Jaime could judge. He get hard at the thought of his sister frequently.

He killed all the servant so there would be no warning the little princess and was sure that the fire would have turned their body to ashes so signs of attack would not be decipher. It wasn't until high noon that they were able to make their way to the charred remain of Princess Daenerys room.

 _ **Cough Cough**_

The sound had caught all of the men off guard and spook the rest. Still the unmistakable sound of a girl coughing could still be heard.

"B-Brother?" A very familiar voice made itself known.

 _Impossible!_

Jaime mind was a whirl, how had the Princess survived. Moments later his mind stopped working all together when the Princess, naked as the day she was born slowly walked out of the smoking room. She almost fully develop as a woman with a tuff of silver hair between her legs, well groom but unlike Cersei cleanly shaven one.

However, that was not the sight that made him go numb, it was the sight of three little creatures with wings. One was perched on her shoulder, it was black as midnight, one green one was in her arms cradle like a newborn babe, and the last was finding brozne looking one was trying to find purchase on her leg while crying out for attention.

"P-Princess?" Jaime asked in an uncertain voice. His hand was by his sword just in case it was some aberration.

That was when Jaime note that everyone -even Ser Hightower was rooted to the spot shocked. However for the first time in ages he did not see Rheagar looking at his sister with lust. Instead the look on his face was set in an expression that made it seem like the mystery of the world was just revealed to him.

"The dragon has three heads…" King Rhaegar voice came out in a very low whispered.

Then to everyone further surprised, their King threw back his head and let out a deep belly laugh.

"Brother?" Danerys Stormborn appeared to be taken off guard by her brother sudden change in demeanor. However the king only continued to laugh.

"The _Dragons_ have three heads!"

The king's laughter echo in the resounding silence of the burnt area.

End.

My Notes: So for those that want to know what Valiant Keep on Essos look like, it basically like Theramoore the new version. There are lots of exploding Ballistic from WC2 and Catapults and a large road leading outside where the main market place is at. No citizen of Essos from the Marketplace is allowed inside. As for the outpost by the Gift to help augment Castle Black forces, it look like the one from Sentinel Hill with completed walls.

Another thing I forgot to put in the appendixes from last time was that there are a handfull of High Elves in Stormwind, Farstriders training Humans in Elven Long bow. One of them will be accompany Lothar to talk with the Godwoods Heart Tree since no elf have set foot on Westerosi lands until now.

Also there is a school of mages base around Karazhan now since Dalaran are no longer poaching their mages. The Knight Templar Order are priest made to fight, the Paladins Order were created by Lordaeron from Warriors who wield the light. There are also Battle Clerics, I just did Knight Templar and might change it later when it evolves.

As for the Orcs, right now they have so much land to explore they are just going all over the place and sacking cities after cities. Also Orcs despite how they look are pretty good at crafting stuff, look at the Dark Portal they built with the seige equipment to take down Draenei cities. Esso remain largely unaffected since Yi Ti is still shipping their things by sea, and it's only been a year, the impact of the Orcs won't be felt for a bit longer.

Yes, I made Khal Drogo and Garona a thing.

Also yes, I introduced the dragons earlier and I had Jaime be in the mind set at the beginning of Games of Thrones.

I am not Rhaegar bashing but it's just how I see him as for his whole prophecy thing and hope the whole Lyanna going North now make sense. I also found it ironic to have the Orcs emerged from the Womb of the World just like the Orcs in the movie did from the lake .

As for Gul'Dan…. Well… read up on Asshai and the Shadowlands if you want spoilers.

Also yes, Daenerys worship the Light since her mother was save by it and a Cleric help deliver her. I did find her Stormbron match with Stormwind.

I think that's all the thing I can think of to addressed.


	8. Chapter 8

Warcraft

Game of Thrones

No Editor- if you want to volunteer send me a PRIVATE message.

The Eighth Kingdom

*** **Azeroth - The Great Emptiness** ***

Khadgar hung his head on the side of the Night Elven ship and heaved his lunch once more into its seas.

"Ughh~~~"

"Here, chew on this leaf," Jodi Moonsong offered to the smaller human in humor. She had never seen anyone with weaker sea legs.

Upon looking at the leaf, Khadgar tried to chew onto the leaf and found that it had a soft minty taste to it. It also, as Jodi promised, began to settle his stomach.

"Ughh… my thanks Lady J-Jodi."

"If you don't think you can go any further, we can always take you back?" Jodi offered playfully. She knew he would not, his obsessions with the Lost Continent of Azeroth would not let him back out now. Though what could he do that the mages of Dalaran or their High Elven cousins couldn't achieved?

Jodi well remember the great _Calamity_ that shook the world three hundred years ago. The same Calamity that forced the Druids out of their slumber screaming in pain. The Druids she spoke to later had told her that it felt as if a part of their body was being flay from their very bones. Shando Stormage had said the answer they wanted would be to the East and so East they sail.

Shando Stormage guided them to a land where he sensed great Druidic powers, the one its populace called _Gilneas_. There they found more of their lost kind, the _Druid of the Scythe._ The humans at the time seem panicked by their missing sister continent and had already sent mages down south as to ascertained why. High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind, leader of the _Sentinels_ had feared that it was an attack by the Burning Legion and so left to ready their people for war.

Seeing the Gileans close tide with Druidism, Shando Stormage offered to forge an alliance with the nation of Gilneas. The High Elves had not taken kindly to that and sought to expels her kind off of Lordaeron shores. The resulting war had pit Gilneas and a High Elven backed Lordaeron against one another. After ten years of hard fighting on both side, Kul Tirias, Dalaran and Stormgrade united to act as a mediators between the two kingdom. Eventually King Anasterian and Shando Stormrage met for negotiations and terms were agreed upon.

The Night Elves were to only use Gilneas as a base of operations until they were satisfied with their investigation into the missing continent. After High Priestess Tyrande signed the accord, the Shando Stormage and his Druids set sail south to the Lost Continent and found that the world was crying out still for it's missing land. It was an undertaking that took two hundred years but after investigating the entire breath of where the Lost Continent would have been, they were left with nothing but more mysterious.

True to his words, the Sentinels were required to pack up and leave the lands of Lordaeron. However the humans were a curious lot. They were not as long lived and so their memories of the promise became vague in later generation. During that time, the Night Elven people had traded with those of Stromgrade, Kul, Tiras, Alerac and even the Dwarves of Aries Peak. For Night Elves, removing themselves were easy and they would always remember the humans fondly.

However for the humans, the Night Elves leaving was unthinkable after being together for so long. So the Second War with the High Elves of Silvermoon was fought with Lordaeron as their Champion once more. This time, the war lasted fifteen years but was mainly a long series of skirmish along the borders. Dalaran had chosen to stay neutral. Eventually, at the height of the war, with the main High Elven army striking south to meet the Sentinels own in Silverpine. The Amani Troll launched an all out assault on Silvermoon.

Commander Shandris Feathermoon who had been leading a large force of humans and elven to do just that spotted the moving Troll army. The Garrison at Tyr's Hand were lightly defended and assumed that the Dwarves of the Hinterland would not let the Human-Night Elven forces pass through unhindered. In a gesture that would later lead to peace between their two people, Shandris notified the forces at Tyr's Hands and continued to shadow the Amani Trolls army.

Just as they launched an all out assault on Silvermoon through Eversong Woods, Shadris Feathermoon, with the allied human forces of Lordaeron struck at the rear. The attack had caught the Trolls off guard and saved countless High Elven lives. Moved by Shandris decision, the High Elf declared a cessation of hostilities between their two people.

The result of that decision opened up both Elven lands to one another. Many younger High Elves born after the Second War, wanted to visit their ancestral homeland. The younger Night Elves along with their Dryad allies tour their cousins new home. The humans had quickly adapted withing a generation, though Gilneas was elevated in terms of power though a distant second only to Lordaeron and it was all thanks to the disappearance of the Lost Continent.

Over the years, the mystery of why the south continent went missing would boggle the mind of all races. Every now and again eccentric lords or mages would spend their fortune to sail down where the missing land once resided hoping to look for any clue. For Jodi, this year crackpot was the beggar mage Khadgar, who had apparently spent his entire fortune to pay for a single trip south at a very specific point. Most other nobles stayed for weeks, Khadgar could only afford a days rate.

"Captain, we're almost here," Zanzil Brightstar notified her captain. Though they were only a small crew of twenty archers and three Glaive Thrower, they were some of the best Night Elves she ever served with.

"Prepare to set anchor!" Jodi shout was began a flurry of activity on the ship even as Druid Skylight stop her wind magic to push the sails.

Looking at the short human mage in amusement, Jodi looked out at the sea and was not surprise by what she saw, which was to say absolutely nothing.

"Well it looks like we're here, you have a da- mage?"

Khadgar who had been sickly suddenly perked up and took out an object concealed in his robe. It look like a small mirror with a green dragon motive on it. Thats when the object in question began to glow making Jodi uneasy.

"We're really here!"

Jodi was a bit taken aback by the glow began to become bright upon the mage enthusiasm and noted that her crew was beginning to feel a bit uneasy. She had made this trip many time yet no mage had ever look like they found something like the one before her. Looking at the map again, she saw her ship was directly at the center of a place once known as _Brightwood_.

Khadgar ignored the look from his Night Elves companions and began chanting a spell, a homing spell that he had found within in the great library of Dalaran. It had taken him a few years but thanks to the Night Elves he had maps of what the world looked like before the Sundering.

"Mage?!" Jodi began to look concern as the feel of magic began to hummed in the air. Powerful magic.

He had been able to calculated the continental drift from after great sundering and gamble on that fact that there was a Night Elven Waygate in Azeroth that they were not probably aware of, the resonance with his artifact borrowed Dalaran itself began to pulse rapidly.

"Khadgar! Whatever you are doing stop it now!" Jodi demanded as the clouds darkened turning day into night.

The winds around him began to kicked up and under their very ships, energies looking like stars shone brightly before it engulfed them.

 ***** 298 AC – Westfall, Deadmines *****

Callan ducked under a Kobold's wild swing and slashed his sword across the craeture stomach. However barely a second later the rodent swung it's axe full strength at him. He knew he was too slow to block the attack but tried anyway.

At the very last moment before the Kobold axe could sink into his neck, the arm of the Kobold went flying. Confused at first, he saw his expression mirror the Kobold's own at it looked at were the stump where it's attacking arm use to be, a second later, it's head was cut clean off.

The creature body spasm before it fell backward to revealed the intimidating figure of his father, Sir Anduin Lothar, greatest knights in all of the realm and the lands beyond. His father was frowning at him and eyeing him critically.

"What did I say?" Lothar cut two more attacking Kobolds with ease before he turned his attention back to his son. He grabbed the boy arm and held the shield up high at a respectable distance. "Always lead with your shield first before you attack."

"Yes father…" Callan lowered his purple eyes that was exactly like his mother's, chagrin at his father's rebuke.

"Look at Bolvar," Lothar pointed out to Mara Fordragon son who was cleaving two to three Kobolds at a time while using his shield tactically to bash it against the rodents. "See how he moves, learn from him."

"Yes father..." Callan could only agreed softly. Jealously swell up in his chest for a moment before he crushed it down. Being jealous of his best friend skills was unworthy. Suddenly Bolvar hands and eyes glowed golden before he struck at the enemy with even greater strength. For a moment he wished he had Holy Magic like his best friend, but instantly discard the thoughts. His father had killed more Kobolds by himself unassisted than Bolvar or any of the other Templars could.

"Good," Lothar nodded before he gave his son a wry grinned and helped pull the boy up. "Now, let say we hurry up and get that stupid book your Auntie wants so we can be home in time for dinner?"

With his infectious father grin, Callan could not help but answered it with a smile of his own. "Yes, father!"

With that Callan charged back into the fray with the rest of the Templars and footman battling the Kobolds both alive and undead.

"You were too hard on the boy Sir Lothar," High Templar Mara Fordragon gave the Champion of Stormwind a disapproving frown. "He have yet to be fully grown, his body will still be off balance for a while longer yet."

Lothar looked over at Lady Fordragon, who have only gotten lovelier with age with an arch eyebrow. "Than perhaps he should not have begged with me to come?"

Mara turned away to look at her son so she could hide her light blush from Lothar playful reply. She could not help but lament that of all the men in the Kingdom, she had fallen for Lothar, a married man before she even knew it. She knew her feelings dishonored her best friend Ashara and threaten her friendship with the man himself, but over the past few years it had only grown. Clearing her throat she tried to divert the subject.

"Ahem-, you know as well as I do that where Bolvar go, Callan follows, and vice versa."

"Aye," Lothar stroke his short beard while nodding. He watched as the two boys fought together side by side with fondness. The two had grew up closer than even Callan own blood brother, purchasing that land Lothar in Stormwind Residential District next to Lady Mara household allowed their bond become unbreakable. The Lothar estate in Brightwood was still there but much too small for his growing household.

"Now let's get going shall we? I find myself becoming hungry."

Mara could only rolled her eyes even as her ten templars and Lothar seven footman made their way deeper into the mines. It had been surprising that after all this time -thanks to Bolvar discovery- that found out that a powerful tome of Holy Magic was lost here. The _Tome of Divinity_ it had been called as to it's power she did not know but the old scrolls in Northshire Abbey had said it was unique.

After running into three more groups of Kobolds and two undeads, they entered a large open cavern that was illuminated by a soft golden light - Holy light. There on an island in the center of the room was a thick tome glowing with the soft light. However it was not unguarded. Standing in front of the tome was an undead knight, it's black and menacing aura that intimidated the soldiers. How long have this undead knight stood guard over the tome?

"I'm guessing that's what we're here for?" Lothar asked casually as he kept his eyes on the Undead knight. It was a tall figure, at least a head taller than Lothar himself, in both of his hands were short swords. Its eyes glowed red as it eyed his group

"Careful, Mage Opal if you'd please?"

One of the mage dressed in Stormwind color, a woman in her thirty held her hands up and chanted for ten second before unleashing a fireball at the armored skeleton. The undead knight was engulfed in flame but the attack proved ineffective, if anything, it looked angry.

"Rrrrrrr!" the Skeletal Knight charged into the water swimming faster than the group could anticipate.

"Exorcise it my Templars!" Mara ordered as she held an outstretch hand and began to chant. Like wise she saw the other Templar doing the same just in time to unleashed a barrage of holy magic at the undead knight.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Impossibly the construct still walked and before the first soldier could raised his shield up to defend himself he was stabbed through the heart. A templar try to attack it from behind but the creature spun incredibly fast and cut down the soldiers also. That's when skeletons rose up from the very grounds and began swarming the group.

Mara cursed and took her battle staff and chant for a smite spell even as she and the group engaged that undead filth in battle. Unfortunately she had underestimated the dead knight and was too slow to block a slash that cut at her arms. A hard kick to her stomach sent her to the ground on her back. It was only her quick reflex that allowed her to bring her staff up in time to block the undead knight two heavy downward strike.

"Mother!" Bolvar cried out as he tried to get to his mother side but was stopped by two skeleton that look like trolls.

"Mara!" Lothar cursed under his breath as smashed the skeletons in his way. All around him the footman and templars were being brought low, already half of their numbers was already cut down. With a twirl for momentum he struck the undead knight on the side of his helmet sending it careening to the ground. Hurriedly he grabbed the High Templar up to her feet.

"I bet it's weakness is in that tome, you need to get to it!"

Mara watched as Lothar began to engage the undead knight in furious combat striking the undead with what should have been fatal blows. Discarding her armor, she swam in her clothes to the other side of the island and took the book into her hand. However the moment she did that she gasped out loud as her mouth, eyes, and body shined with the holy light, the knowledge of the tome began to transcribe itself into her mind.

"Mother!"

"Auntie!"

"Mara!"

Seconds later, Mara was released while panting hard, the tome in her hand had turned to dust and the sound of fighting had stopped. The undead knight turned to ashes while the skeleton soldiers simply dropped in place. Gulping for air swam across the short lake and stopped to see their numbers cut in half. Closing her eyes, she began to chant a spell that no other Clerics or Templar knew. Seconds later she opened it again and lifted her hands up and watched as pillars of holy light emitted from all the fallen soldiers.

"Ughhh..."

"Bloody hells..."

"I...I thought I was dead?"

The soldiers and Lothar looked at the newly resurrected soldiers in surprised.

"The Tome contain the spell for resurrecting the dead BUT only if it within the first five minutes and the body had not become too badly damage like decapitation or getting bashed in," Mara explained and saw her party look at in awe. Yet another spells to add to their books, she would have to ensure all of the light user both far and away learned this skill.

+++ Stormwind- Residential District +++

Ashara Dayne Lothar, Lady of the Noble house of Lothar look at a sight that warmed her heart. Her husband were giving chase to a very young Bjorn and Gyda around their little court yard. Their father were pretending to exert great effort to chase the pair yelling like a Troll much to the horrified delight of the children.

"He does have a way with children doesn't he?" Mara Fordragon said from Ashara right as she too gazed warmly at the scene.

Ashara smiled at the woman she grown to love more than just a dear sister in all of the kingdom and nodded. For a moment, the scene was replaced by one with Lothar chasing two smaller boys, her first born and young fatherless Bolvar.

"Yes he does, I do hope we get to keep him a bit longer this time before the King sends him out again."

"W-we?" Mara looked guilty away from Ashara and look back in the courtyard. There her son was standing with Callan shouting words of encouragement. Her heart seized at the fact that the two boys were nearly killed on her quest.

Ashara glanced and place a reassuring hand on her friend own, having guessed her thoughts. She was well aware of Mara feeling and truth but told she was not surprised. Lothar had all but acted the father to Bolvar, when the boy was unsure of his place in the world. The young man now strove for her husband approval, often outshining Callan himself. Her father often spoke of how Bolvar skill reminded him of a young Arthur though with his own mother hair coloring.

Thoughts of Arthur make her heart grow heavy. Arthur dearly loved his son but could not acknowledge it publicly. Mara in the early years had waited for him, but her brother duty took precedent over his own flesh and blood. So in Westeros eyes, Bolvar would indeed be her brother's bastard. Thankfully in Stormwind, that is not the case, and Bolvar is proudly the heir to House Fordragon.

It still amazed her on how Stormwind different from Westeros. Bolvar being a bastard and Mara being unwedded was not a stain at all. In fact many barely bat an eye lash. Mara herself still get marriage offers but have thus far rejected it. In the Seven Kingdom it would have been quite the scandal. Though now she considered herself more Azerothian than Westerosi.

"I give up father! I give up!" Gyda, her nine year old daughter squeal as Lothar began tickling her small ribs.

"As well you should!" Lothar laughed before he released the girl who scurried away from him but slowly walked back in range as if to challenge him once more to the chase.

"Callan, Bolvar, show this little girl what soldiers of Stormwind are made of!"

Gyda Lothar purple eyes widen in surprised before she let out a delight squeal and ran away from her brothers.

Lothar lay on the grass for a moment to enjoy the sound of his children laughter even as Bjorn ran to his sister defense before picking him self up and headed to where his wife was seated.

"And what are you two lovely ladies talking about while us men are out here working hmm?"

"I hardly call that working," Ashara smiled as Anduin kissed the side her her lips and sat down to drink. She wish things could stay like this forever but Callan and Bolvar were to be assign to a post soon.

"Debatable," Anduin grinned as he pick up a cup of ale and drank deeply from it. He content himself to watch the children play. It might be the last time they could do so for quite a while.

"So do you know when they are to be deployed?" Mara asked Lothar who still watch as the children play.

"Three weeks from now," Anduin told them and cringed as he saw the worried looks from the mothers. "To the Wall with the 9th and 30th Legions."

"The North? Where the Wildings and undeads resides?" Ashara heart gripped in fear for her children. Bolvar might not be hers by blood but in bond he afforded her the same respect her did of his own mother.

"It better than them fighting Trolls to the south," Anduin pointed out and saw Mara reluctantly agreed. "Still at least they get to go to someplace cool, Prince Llane wants me to investigate rumors of what is happening in Essos."

Ashara and Mara looked at each other, not having heard news of anything out of place.

"What is going on in Essos?" Mara asked her demeanor all business now.

"There have been reports of a war in the east where the Dothraki resides," Anduin elaborated as he clean against the table and rest his arms on top of it. "Unconfirmed of course, it could be the Dothraki choosing a new leader but there are reports of green beast attacking men."

"Trolls?" Mara looked concerned. "I thought the enslaved ones were tightly regulated, even those that escape can't be large enough in number to wage war against the Dothraki."

Anduin could only shrugged nonchalantly. "Like I say, it's unconfirmed and that is why I will be going with Bran Bronzebeard to assess the rumor."

Ashara could not help but worried about her husband, she always do when he was to be gone. "I hope you not do anything foolish if there is danger."

Lothar gave his wife a wide grinned. "Me do anything foolish? Now, Wife, what would ever give you THAT idea?"

Tearing off a piece of bread from her loaf, she tossed it at her husband. To her amused outrage, her husband not only caught the bread in his mouth but ate it quickly.

"Is this how the Martells are fed in Dorne, I must say, I like it," Anduin teased his wife. Having visited Sunspear once he was taken aback by their women mode of dress and their brazenly flaunted sexuality.

"Hush you!" Ashara lovely purple eyes glared at her husband own bright blue. It was a fact that she lamented that none of their children had her husband eye color. They all had varying shade of purple like her own. Lothar had said he preferred it that way. Even Bolvar eye color was purple and not green like Mara's own.

"I do have good news though," Anduin lifted up his hand in surrendered as he saw Mara too was about to join in with her food. Two of the three ladies he feared in this life, the third being his sister of course.

"I will be accompanying the boys to the Wall. Get them settle in before I depart from King's Landing with Ambassador Bronzebeard."

The two women eyes blinked before a slow smiled graced Mara lips. "Well that makes me feel a lot better, they won't be alone the entire way."

"No, they will not," Anduin grinned some more and saw his wife and friend look at him. "Though I might stop by Winterfell, to pay my respects to Lord Stark and let the boys see Castle before I bring them north."

At the mention of Lord Stark, Ashara thoughts became a bit more complicated. She loved Anduin with all of her heart, but there had been something to the man somber mood that had initially drawn her to him. Wiping the thought away from her mind could only give her husband a light smile.

"Well, then husband, try not to cause too much trouble when you are there."

Anduin could only give his wife an appalled look. When had he ever cause problems for anyone?

End

My Notes:

So yeah, yeah, that's right, Night Elves are in Lordaeron now. Also while IceCrown was being shaken up and nearly destroyed by Illidan, Malfurion and the druids felt it and was staggering in pain. You can bet your sweet ass when Azeroth disappeared it caused a huge commotion.

There are now human Druids but form Gilnean stock, not that MANY worgen though there are some, mainly Night Elves. Yes the two fought each other with Gilneas- Night Elves vs Lordaeron -High Elves. I can elaborate on what happen if the interest is there.

Khadgar have always done things that defy people and stealing from Dalaran to solve an unexplainable mystery is all for the better.

As for Brightwood, There is a night elven structure in Duskwood aka Stormwind land that no one have discovered for a while. It's called the Twilight Grave with a Stargate looking thing.

I added a bit more day to day stuff since I have time before I get to the meat of the story. Yes Lothar will be going with Bran Explorer League who have been going to ruins and the like to see what the hell is up with the Dothraki. After that he would be on the Wall to take command of the Alliance forces there.

AS for Gul'dan in the east, All I can say is Bloodlessmen, Lizardmen, Dragons and other Beast in the Shadowlands, Oh MY!

As for Azeroth dragons. Heh heh, I wonder was there ever any dragons on Azeroth Continent… hmmm.

Also Final thing I decided to give Lothar just two more children and yes Bjorn and Gyda from VIkings. That's it. Should be good.


End file.
